Save Me
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Stefan never left and he is about to die when Damon saves him and recovers his stolen memories as he watches them with everyone. A threat returns to Fell's Church and it is looking for revenge against Damon. What has Damon been hiding?BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Secrets Spill like Blood

**Save Me**

**Author's Note: Just a note to anyone who has already read this story before I am rewriting it because I was rereading it and noticed it could be so much better and I'm adding in more stuff so review if you like it and review if you hate it.**

**Remember this starts off The Return: Nightfall, slightly at the end except Stefan isn't gone and well Damon and everyone is alright and nothing weird with Elena's wings and whatever is going on. If anyone actually got the ending to The Return: Nightfall can you tell me because I was completely confused.**

**Warnings:****Very OC Damon. Mentions of alcohol, suicide, self-harm, slash, and later one rape and abuse.**

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing!**

**Chapter One: Secrets Spill like Blood**

**Elena's POV(for now)**

A scream once again ripped itself from my aching throat as I screamed for Matt and Stefan. I was screaming out of terror and mostly because I couldn't bear to watch Shinchi torture them anymore. I couldn't watch him hurt my boys, especially Stefan the love of my life or Matt one of my best friends.

I again tried to struggle free from the ropes that bound me, Meredith, and Bonnie together, propped up against the wall in Stefan's room. Everything had happened so fast today, Miaso and Shinchi had revealed themselves and surprised attacked us and now they were winning the fight.

Shinchi's cold laughter rang in the room, sending shivers up my spine. I knew he loved that he could make me scream but I couldn't stop if my life depended on it.

"Brother," Shinchi's sister Miaso whined with a pout. "I grow bored." She complained glaring at Stefan and Matt as if it were there fault she was bored.

"Then let us finish of these two and start on the others." He announced with a disturbing smirk and he picked up a long branch broken off a tree from outside. The end was sharp and pointed enough to be able to drive through anyone easily.

"Will you do the honors sweet sister?" Shinchi offered the branch to her and she giggled annoyingly and took the branch.

"Oh yes," she responded her eyes glowing bright like an eager child on Christmas morning about to receive presents after presents.

Like the branch was a sword she held it over Stefan's heart with a twisted smirk and a scream ripped from me again.

"STEFAN!" I screamed desperately struggling against the ropes that held me back.

Like a small child playing a game Miaso stated to count down from twenty but she had to stop at three when a sudden black blue raced into the room and knocked straight into her.

Too many things happened after that to tell what was all going on.

I realized that the blur of black was a seething Damon who had pure, dark energy radiating from him in angry waves. He was pissed off. It was dangerous to get Damon that mad.

Shinchi started to scream for a reason I didn't get why until I turned to find Miaso on the ground her throat slashed open by Damon, blood running form the wound and slowly she disintegrated into dust and nothing was left of her.

Shinchi's screams were unearthly and piercing enough to make anyone shiver, except Damon of course who was too mad to be scared of the kitsune.

"Get away from **my **brother." Damon snarled with such fierceness we all were surprised. If I looked closely I could see a hint of protectiveness in his eyes flashing dangerously with anger. He's protecting Stefan, but why?

I looked around to find Stefan was looking up at Damon from the ground with pure confusion on his face and maybe a slight bit of hope in his eyes that his brother really did care about him.

Meredith looked suspicious like always and of course calm and collected as she watched Damon's every movement probably deciding if he was actually trying to help them.

Matt was staring up at Damon with a frown and slight mistrust but easily read respect in his eyes as Damon blocked Stefan from Shinchi's view.

Bonnie next to me was beaming at Damon with the brightest smile I had ever seen on her happy face and I remembered how she had told me before I had come to the battleground where Stefan and Klaus were fighting Damon had come and saved Stefan and protected him from Klaus.

Damon really did care about his little brother, why couldn't he ever tell Stefan that though?

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I'LL KILL YOU!" Shinchi shrieked and lunged powerfully at Damon aiming to kill him.

I watched them fight with increasing terror. Shinchi was strong, what if he happened to be stronger than Damon? Stefan and Matt were stunned and didn't bother to interfere in the fight as they would have just gotten themselves hurt and Damon distracted.

Damon's fist collided with Shinchi's skull and a sickening crack rang through the room but Shinchi's foot managed to get a kick in before he went down and it landed painfully in Damon's gut making him gasp in pain.

Both fell to the ground but it was Damon who got up first aiming a strong kick into Shinchi's side, hitting him across the floor into the wall opposite of us.

Shinchi snarled in rage and lunged at Damon again his fingernails claws, reaching for Damon's throat and eyes.

Bonnie screamed as both slammed into the wall next to us. Shinchi clawing and scratching at Damon like a feral cat managing to rip off Damon's jacket so his claws could connect with bare skin.

Damon finally managed to kick Shinchi off him with his booted foot and he pinned him to the ground as Shinchi thrashed and squirmed under Damon's foot.

"I CONTROL _**YOU!**_" Shinchi screamed angrily not liking the control Damon had over him now. Damon laughed darkly at this and suddenly Shinchi stopped squirming and moving and he stared up at Damon a cruel, half-insane smirk forming on his lips.

Damon's smirk dropped and Shinchi's only grew wider as if he was remembering something.

"Fagot," Shinchi announced loudly, giggles escaping his lips as he smirked up at Damon. "Damon's a fagot! Damon's a fagot!" He sang childishly laughing in an insane manner.

My eyebrows furrowed together and I looked back up at Damon to see he was stunned frozen. Damon is gay?

"I know you Damon! I know all of your secrets! I know what you are!" Shinchi shouted excitedly his eyes wide in insanity, it was clear he had finally snapped.

"I've watched all your memories I've even take most away! I know what you are! Fagot! Emo! Suicidal!" Shinchi screamed out laughing still and though I didn't think it was possible I was even more shocked.

Damon emo? Like as in cutting himself and suicidal as in he wants to die. Surely Shinchi is lying but when I looked at Damon I could tell Shinchi's words were true by the look on his face.

Damon was stunned, he wasn't breathing, and the look on his face was pure torture as Shinchi revealed his darkest secrets.

"Murderer! You killed them, all of them. Your mother, your brother, your friends! What are you going to do now Damon go cut yourself, slice open your wrists and finally end it? Who would care, no one!" Shinchi shrieked viciously, practically foaming at the mouth, his face twisted and the cackle of his laughter chilled my bones.

Finally Damon seemed to snap out of it as his fist collided with Shinchi's mouth, drawing blood and maybe knocking out a few teeth but he still kept on laughing.

With fierce eyes Damon picked up the wooden branch and shoved the pointed end through Shinchi's shoulder, stabbing him through but not killing him.

He cried out in pain and seemed to snap out of the crazed state he was in before. He still had a twisted smirk on his face though but he no longer cackled like a mad man.

Shinchi was silent for a moment the only sounds were his labored breathing.

"What do you want from me Damon, why have you not killed me yet?" Shinchi asked calmly gazing up at Damon with dull eyes.

"My memories," Damon snarled. "The ones you stole from my mind. You give them back and I'll end your miserable life so you won't have to suffer any longer." Damon stated simply.

Shinchi again burst out in inhumane laughter so Damon jerked the branch into his arm farther causing him to stop and wince in pain.

"You have a deal Damon Salvatore, I will give you every memory I and my sister have stolen from you," Shinchi responded smirking up at Damon from the floor. Damon nodded and pulled out the wooden branch and held it over Shinchi's ready to lunge it though him.

"No matter how you hide it, Damon Salvatore, you'll always be the same." Shinchi interrupted him staring at Damon, no emotion on his face now, not even a twisted smirk. "You cannot hide who you are, the murderer you are," Shinchi added getting up off the ground to stand in front of Damon a small smirk growing on his face.

This time Damon was the one to laugh though it sounded cold and hollow.

"And you know what? I don't really give a damn." He announced smirking in triumph.

"Liar," Shinchi sang in a sing-song voice. "I know you Damon! What would they think of you, all the people you've killed? What would they say if they could see you now?" Shinchi asked softly, manipulatively.

Damon froze and Shinchi smirked smugly and turned Damon's face to look at Stefan who was gaping at both of them with wide green eyes, probably still in shock.

"We all know what Stefan thinks," Shinchi whispered. "He **hates **you. He doesn't understand you. He doesn't care about you. They would too Damon. They would look back and wonder why they ever wasted their time on a pathetic excuse of a person like you. They would hate you as much as Stefan does." Shinchi told him.

"Stop it." I shouted at Shinchi, the tortured look on Damon's face was unbearable to see. I couldn't stand it.

Shinchi chuckled and ignored me.

"I don't give a damn," Damon stated softer, weaker. His voice portraying no emotion.

Shinchi laughed again lightly. "Your wrists say different. Tell me Damon how does it feel to be so weak you can't even finish the job and finally kill yourself something we've all been hoping and waiting for?" Shinchi asked innocently.

There was tense silence, after that no one moved, no one spoke like we all had frozen. Damon was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Who said I couldn't?" He asked dangerously and Shinchi laughed at this which only encouraged him.

"Damon, please, don't listen to him." Bonnie cried out desperately but he ignored her and slipped the ring of his finger off and chucked it out of Stefan's open window.

I gasped at his stupid action glad it was night or the sun would fry him. What was he doing? Was he really going to kill himself in front of his own brother? I struggled to get up again but I was still tied down.

"Cute but the sun is down." Shinchi pointed out smirking.

Damon laughed hollowly again and smirked at Shinchi. " That was just the beginning," he responded and pulled out what looked like a pocket knife from his jean pocket and when he flipped the blade out I could see it was made out of wood.

I had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling.

Still staring at Shinchi Damon sliced the sharp side of the knife harshly over the top of his wrist hitting a vein hard, causing crimson blood to roll out of the cut.

Shinchi watched with eager eyes, it was sick how he enjoyed this.

"DAMON!" Bonnie and I shouted at the same time both of us trying to jump forward.

Blood was raining from his wrists and Shinchi was laughing. A troubled look crossed Damon's face as he realized what he just did.

"See Damon, I'll always control you. I'll always know what you are, a poor, sad, little emo boy who never got a break out of life. Do you know why that is Damon, it's because of him," Shinchi announced again taking Damon's head in his hands and turning it to stare at Stefan who was still stunned frozen.

I was confused for a minute but I didn't say anything.

"He made you this way Damon, not me! You never had to protect him and save him! But you did and look where it has got you. You could have backed off and let us kill him but no! Is saving him really worth it? What do you get out of it? Oh that's right, pain! You love pain don't you?" Shinchi snarled angrily. When Damon didn't respond he laughed in triumph.

"I know what you are," Shinchi yelled again the glint of insanity returning to his eyes and Damon stabbed him through with the branch and Shinchi crumpled to the floor repeating the words, "I know what you are," over and over again in an insane whisper.

Soon he was nothing more than dust like his sister and the room was once again plunged into an uncomfortable silence.

Damon stood tensely in the center of the room, blood still falling from his arms making a puddle on the floor. So much blood, was Damon dying?

Stefan was the first to move. He got up stiffly and opened a trunk in the corner of his room and he pulled out white gauze and he moved over to Damon.

Gently he pushed Damon down onto the edge of his bed and he kneeled in front of his brother and started to wrap up his arm to stop the bleeding.

Matt got up from where he was lying on the ground to untie us so we could finally move. He looked confused as did the rest of us.

"Are you remembering the memories he stole?" Stefan asked breaking the silence.

"No," Damon answered shortly. "They'll project before me in a movie like fashion when I do," he added, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"So Damon, I'm interested in this whole suicidal, fagot, emo thing. Well the murderer part wasn't surprising. The whole fagot thing wasn't much of a shock I always kind of guessed you swung both ways. But the suicidal, emo part that was shocking, care to explain?" Stefan asked as he cleaned the blood from the wound on Damon's wrist.

Damon was silent staring out into nothing.

"Stefan." I hissed wearily, not wanting him to upset Damon while he was in such a fragile state. Of course Stefan didn't listen.

"Emo Damon? Never thought it would be your style but you have always found new ways to surprise me."

"Stefan," Bonnie and I hissed together and Damon turned to scowl at us for protecting him.

Stefan sighed deeply and finished wrapping up the gauze. "Just for the record Damon, I don't hate you. I never have and I never will." He announced sounding tired and weary.

"I don't give a damn." Damon responded the words were cold and lacked emotion. Now they were just automatic and hollow, no sarcasm or amusement laced into the words.

"Fine," Stefan replied not looking hurt at this. "So are you going to remember now? I am curious as to see what else I don't know about you?"

"It's not a show little brother," Damon snarled getting up and picking up his jacket off the floor heading towards the door. He was stopped halfway out of it by Bonnie who had caught him by his arm.

"Please don't leave Damon, the sun will be up in minutes and you don't have your ring," Bonnie pleaded with her big brown eyes. Damon sighed heavily and came back through the door.

He looked limp, he was pale white, and by the looks of it he would pass out any second if he kept on standing. I was just about to say something but Stefan beat me to the punch.

"Sit if you don't want to pass out." He told Damon.

Damon reluctantly sat down on Stefan's and mine bed and quietly he announced, "it's starting."

_**Please review, I love it when you do. Haha I just rhymed.**_


	2. Guilt

**Save Me**

**Chapter Two: Guilt**

A//N: Memories will be in _**Italic Bold** _because sometimes everyone randomly has to comment so I hope this makes it less confusing.

**Previous:** "**Damon don't leave, the sun is coming up soon and you don't have your ring," she pleaded with large doe eyes. How could he say no to his little bird?**

**He looked limp, like he was about to pass out, probably from the loss of blood.**

"**Sit if you don't want to pass out," Stefan told him. Damon reluctantly turned and sat down on the bed again propped up by the pillows. Then quietly he said, "It's starting."**

In the middle of the room a weird glowing light was growing. Stefan shut the blinds to the balcony and sat down next to Damon on the bed. Everyone huddled around the bed also.

A picture formed in the room, like a large portal that showed into the past, but somehow they were all in it, watching invisibly.

**_A beautiful pregnant woman with long, silky, black hair and emerald eyes sat on a bed. She looked pale and worried. A small boy about four sat next to her. He had the woman's black, silky hair but large orbs of black instead of green. He was a tiny Damon._**

"Is that our mother," Stefan asked in awe. Damon nodded staring at her eyes. They were filled with two things Elena had never seen in his eyes, loss and love.

"Aw Damon you were so cute," Bonnie gushed with a smile. Damon gave a menacing growl in response but he was smiling slightly._** Then the tiny Damon spoke.**_

**_"Mother, when is the baby coming," Damon asked the woman with a smile, that was so genuine and innocent it brought tears to Elena's eyes and she couldn't see what had happened to Damon that made him lose that innocence._**

**_"Soon, my Damon, very soon," she answered and then sighed elegantly. "My son, when your brother comes, I won't be here for long," she explained sadly._**

**_The young Damon pouted. "Where are you going? Don't leave me," he pleaded with wide black eyes, which at that moment looked like orbs holding in the night sky, all the stars twinkling and the solar system a mystery._**

**_"Damon, I am so sorry. I don't want to, I have no choice. I'm going to die," she explained to him with a tone of acceptance, like she had known for a long time and finally had accepted it._**

**_The smaller Damon's eyes watered something none in this room had seen before. But he did not cry, the young Damon was still and pouting but no tears would spill from his eyes._**

**_"Why? How do you know the baby will be a boy," Damon questioned unhappily, looking like he was trying to side track her from the conversation of her death._**

**_She chuckled softly. "A good mother always knows. I know his name will be Stefan because the Earth has told me to name him Stefan. Just as I knew you'd be a boy and be named Damon because nature told me so. The night sky, the stars, the wind, water, even fire held your name. You're a very gifted child Damon," his mother told him with a warm smile. Then her expression saddened again._**

**_"You'll be strong, Damon. When I am gone, won't you," she told him in more of a statement then a question._**

**_"I don't want you to go! Why are you going to die?"_**

**_"I don't want to go either my sweet son. It's your father, he doesn't want me here anymore._**

**_Damon will you promise you'll look out for Stefan and take care of him? Look out for yourself too Damon, and as long as you live remember you will never be alone, you'll always have your brother. Take care of yourself and look out for your brother. One day you will look back on this day and Damon you need to know that I love you with all my heart juts as much as I love Stefan who I know I would love even though I won't get to meet him properly._**

**_I wish I could stay and teach you both lifelong lessons but sadly I cannot. Please Damon take care of you and your brother," his mother told him, diamond tears spilling out of her eyes at the end of the speech._**

It almost sounded like she was predicting that they would watch this memory, but that was impossible.

**_She picked Damon up so he sat in her arms as she held him close._**

Stefan could feel Damon tense next to him in the bed.

**_"I won't let him hurt you. Then we can both look after Stefan," Damon told her with childlike innocence._**

**_"Oh Damon I love you so much," she whispered in response hugging him tighter._**

**_"I love you too," Damon whispered back._** The memory ended and all was silent.

"O-our own father, killed her," Stefan asked with wide disbelieving eyes turned on Damon.

Damon nodded not meeting his eyes looking away. Elena could tell that they were watering and he was trying to hide it so she didn't say anything.

Then the next memory started.

It was of Damon and his mother again in the same room except this time his mother was no longer pregnant, but holding a baby Stefan. He looked a few months old.

**_"You two almost look like twins," his mother announced proudly._**

**_Damon was smiling down at his little brother when the maid came in. she whispered something urgent into his mother's ear. She nodded her expression changing in to a grave frown and she dismissed the maid._**

**_"Damon, my sweet child, you and Stefan must leave now. Take your brother and go to your room," she ordered looking exhausted and depressed. Damon frowned and he realized what was happening._**

**_"No," he argued with fierce determination._**

**_"Damon you must! There is nothing you can do, take Stefan and leave or he will kill all of us," his mother exclaimed looking frustrated._**

**_"I will not run so he can kill you! I won't," Damon shouted back defiantly. She sighed unhappily._**

**_"I love you Damon. Never forget that. Take care of your brother," she told him, silver tears spilling down her cheeks. She rang a silver bell, calling in a male servant who picked Damon up easily._**

**_Damon shouted and wildly thrashed. He was only still after his mother handed him Stefan._**

**_"Mother," Damon yelled desperately._**

**_"I love Damon and Stefan. Goodbye my sons." The servant carried Stefan and Damon outside just as their father walked in. Damon tried to scream at him but the servant held a firm hand over Damon's mouth, silencing him._**

**_He carried them to Damon's room and locked the door._**

**_Damon was lying down on his bed, holding Stefan carefully. He was staring out with large black eyes, two silver tears escaping from the black prisms that held them in._** The memory ended and there was silence again.

Stefan looked over at Damon again. He was till tense, his face covered by his regular mask, not letting the smallest emotion out.

The next memory started.

**_It seemed to be hours after their mother's death because Damon was still staring out into the distance but Stefan was now fast asleep._**

**_The silence was shattered when the door smashed open revealing their drunken father._**

**_"There you are Damon. I've been looking all over for you," his father announced with a crooked smile and gleaming eyes. Damon was silent though, as his father made his way over to them._**

**_But before he could reach them Damon launched himself at his father out of hate and pure rage._**

**_Midway through the air though, his father's foot collided with his stomach._**

Elena heard Bonnie whimper softly as the little Damon fell to the floor gasping for air when his father picked him up by his black hair.

**_"Damon, you don't want to hurt me, do you? Of course you don't," his father confirmed with an uneasy smile._**

**_Then suddenly his father's fist hit Damon's head, knocking it back into the stone wall behind him, which made a sickening sound that made Elena wince in sympathy._**

**_While his father laughed Damon kicked with all of his force and his foot managed to reach his father's chin. He was dropped after a cry of pain from the bigger man. Damon pounced on top of him, his small hands wrapping around his father's throat, tiny nails biting into his father's flesh._**

**_His father threw Damon off him easily and pulled out a sharp dagger. Damon fell to the floor, hair matted with blood._**

**_His father walked over the cruel smile back on his lips and he put his foot onto Damon's arm and stepped down hard._**

**_A dry scream was ripped from Damon's throat as his arm broke. But he managed to squirm away and grab Stefan with his free arm, racing away from his father and the knife._**

The memory ended and Elena's mind was blinded with hate for the man Damon and Stefan called their father. How could he kill his wife and hurt his own son? He must be evil.

Elena could see Stefan was shocked. Shocked that his father had done all those things, shocked his brother saved him, even shocked that he had never found out.

Nothing showed on Damon's face or eyes though. The walls that had blocked everyone out had just grown higher and Elena feared they would never be brought down. Or maybe if others knew what his life had been like he would let the walls down. The only way to find out was to keep watching though.

_**Author's note: I hope everybody liked and that I didn't make to many mistakes. I might have made a few mistakes about how they talked back then in the memory but I tried my best. The next chapter will be up very soon! REVIEW it builds my confidence ;)**_


	3. Deals and Decisions

**Save Me**

_**Previous: **__**A dry scream was ripped from Damon's throat as his arm broke. But he managed to squirm away and grab Stefan with his free arm, racing away from his father and the knife.**_

The memory ended and Elena's mind was blinded with hate for the man Damon and Stefan called their father. How could he kill his wife and hurt his own son? He must be evil.

Elena could see Stefan was shocked. Shocked that his father had done all those things, shocked his brother saved him, even shocked that he had never found out.

Nothing showed on Damon's face or eyes though. The walls that had blocked everyone out had just grown higher and Elena feared they would never be brought down. Or maybe if others knew what his life had been like he would let the walls down. The only way to find out was to keep watching though.

_**Author's Note: Mentions of rape and sexual activities. Okay so all of you are clear I don't think I'll be highlighting where the memories are and FOR THIS CHAPTER I'M MAKING IT FIRST PERSON AND Elena's POV. Also yeah I know back in the time Stefan and Damon grew up they didn't wear boxers but I refuse to follow the rules! So get over it, thanks and review! Please get over any mistakes i have made!  
**_

**Chapter Three: Deals and Decisions**

I watched as the next memory started in a dark room. A four year old Stefan was on a large bed, sleeping soundly and unaware of the eight year old Damon next to him, who was inspecting a beautiful dagger in his hands.

He had a weird look on his face, like a fierce protectiveness whenever he looked at Stefan making sure he was asleep.

I felt like I could feel some of Damon's emotions when watching these memories. Maybe because I was supernatural sensitive.

But it wasn't like whenever he was in pain I was screaming too.

The door opened in the room and his father walked and froze when he saw Damon and the dagger.

"Hello father," Damon greeted softly, turning unemotional. Black eyes just like his father's.

"Damon? What are you doing," his father asked looking mildly surprised and amused.

"Looking out for my little brother," Damon responded glaring fiercely at his father. The room grew silent; he was glaring down at Damon now.

"Tell me something Damon. If you're always protecting him, how will he ever learn to protect himself?"

"He won't have to. As long as I'm there to do it for him," Damon explained casually. "And I'll always be there," he added as a threat to his father.

"And who is going to be there when you need to be saved," his father asked with cruel smile.

"Nobody," Damon answers simply. "Because I can save myself," he added smirking.

Wrong thing to say Damon, I thought sadly. His father looked furious at being mocked by his own son.

"Let's get this straight, son. I'm bigger then you, I'm older then you and I am by far stronger then you. You'll listen to what I say and do what I say or he'll," Damon's father pointed fiercely at the sleeping Stefan. "-will get hurt, got it?"

Damon said nothing, glaring up at his father with clear hatred.

"I wonder how he would react if he knew his mother's murderer was sitting next to him," his father mused smirking. Damon was still silent, pure hate radiating from him.

Then he launched himself up at his father, trying to claw the smirk off his face. But his father was ready for him because his fist collided with Damon and he fell to the ground.

Swiftly his father drew out the knife Damon had escaped from in the last memory. He moved over to Stefan and placed the knife on his throat, careful not to wake him.

"Be careful Damon, you wouldn't want to murderer your brother too, would you," he asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Damon was frozen his mouth open staring wide eyed at them."I'm sorry," Damon finally mumbled, head bowed not meeting his father's eyes. A smirk spread across his father's face and he moved away from the still sleeping Stefan.

The memory ended and everyone had turned to look at Damon.

"What," he snapped back fiercely all of his walls coming up and surrounding him. He looked ready to fight.

"It's strange to hear you apologize," Bonnie explained with a teasing smile.

"Don't expect to ever hear it again," Damon responded a crooked grin across his lips as he relaxed.

"How did you know he was coming, or did you stay there every night," Stefan asked curiously.

"No I had someone warn me," Damon answered a slight smirk on his face as the next memory started.

In a long hallway stood an eighteen year old with long wavy auburn hair and ocean blue eyes. A still eight year old Damon was standing in front of him.

"So let's see I get this, you want me to alert you whenever your father walks down Stefan's hall," the man asked with a wolfish grin.

"Exactly," Damon answered smirking back. The man laughed.

"Everything comes at a price Damon," he purred, his voice low and rough. He was staring at Damon, drinking him in with hungry eyes. He leaned forward and brushed a stray lock of black hair from Damon's cheek.

"It depends on what the price is," Damon responded smirking still.

"I think you know what my price is Damon, you've always been smart. It's not a big price for your brother's life. Sex twice a month and I'll warn you every time your father walks down Stefan's hall," the man announced with a wolfish grin.

"Deal," Damon agreed with a lazy smirk. The man then led Damon into the room on their left and the memory ended.

"Our school teacher Chris? You had sex with our school teacher who was ten years older then you," Stefan exclaimed looking over at Damon was smirking silently shaking with laughter.

"That's kind of disturbing," Matt and Meredith announced at the same time.

'That was sweet of you, I guess, Damon," I told him smiling.

The next memory started with a sleeping fourteen year old Damon in his own room. He looked so calm and peaceful when he slept.

His door opened and the guy, Chris, came in. He leaned over Damon and tried to shake him awake.

"Damon get up, your father is heading to Stefan's room," he whispered urgently. Damon opened two annoyed black eyes and let Chris rush him out of the room and into the secret passage that led to his brother's room in only a pair of black boxers.

(A//N: yeah I know back then they didn't wear boxers it just fits so I won't change it.)

Damon sat down next to the ten year old Stefan who was sleeping soundly.

After a few minutes the door opened and in walked his father who didn't look surprised to see Damon sitting there.

"Damon staying up all night can't be good for you," his father lectured mockingly, his eyes cold and amused.

"Then maybe you should stop coming in here," Damon snapped looking wide awake now.

"Who knows, maybe I will. But Damon I need a favor," his father announced coming closer to Damon. "I've been so lonely since your mother died," he whispered into Damon's ear.

Instinctively Damon flinched away getting off the bed.

"And I really thought my least favorite son could help me," his father finished smirking coldly as if this was all a game to him and he was winning.

"I will never help you," Damon snarled, hatred clear in his voice. His father only raised a perfect black eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but I guess I'll have to go to little Stefan for help," he announced with a dramatic sigh and pulled out an old type of handcuffs and he looked down at the sleeping Stefan.

Anger shot up inside of me as I thought of their father touching my Stefan.

"Don't you dare touch him," Damon ground out through gritted teeth. His father stepped back looking triumphant like there was no way he could lose.

"It's your choice Damon. You or your little brother, pick one."

Damon was silent, he lifted his head to meet his father's eyes as if wishing this wasn't happening. Then he looked back at Stefan.

"Me," came the soft, defeated whisper from Damon.

"Good boy," his father mocked and he led Damon out of Stefan's room, one hand resting on Damon's tense shoulder, the other traveling down Damon's side slowly. Just the sight of his hand on Damon made me want to rip his hands off. How could he? His own son!

The memory ended and everyone was in stunned silence.

I looked at the other's reactions. Bonnie looked shocked with eyes watering with tears. Meredith's were surprised and sad. Matt actually had sympathy in his eyes, sympathy for Damon!

Damon's eyes were hard, unemotional, solid black. His face set, determined not to show any emotion.

Stefan's reaction was worse. His green eyes were wide with rage.

"You didn't have to…Damon… why in hell's name didn't you ever tell me" Stefan asked in a deadly whisper glaring at his brother.

Damon snorted in fake amusement.

"There's nothing you could've done," he responded bitterly with savage black eyes. "Besides would you have believed me?" Stefan was silent and Damon smirked.

"Why didn't you tell some adult, that had to be illegal back then," Bonnie asked with wide confused eyes. Damon laughed and it sounded empty and bitter,

"My dear, no one really gived a damn. Now and here people are paid to care."

"That's horrible," I said softly, of course I had always known how horrible people could really be but every time I faced it horrified me.

"That's life," Damon countered.

"I'm sorry Damon," Stefan's voice rang out, silencing everyone. He was staring at his older brother with pain and regret. Regret for what the world had done to Damon and I had a feeling this was just the beginning. There was so much more to Damon if you only took the time to look.

How could I have been blind? I knew I saw he wasn't evil but there was so much more to it than that. There was something more to Damon that I doubt anyone has seen, including himself.

"For what, existing? Don't be stupid little brother," Damon mocked grinning, but everyone could tell it was forced and fake. Damon was broken inside and I doubted anyone could fix him.

_**Sorry if this was short, but the next one will be up soon and it won't be as short! Review! Review! Review! More Damon coming up, what is the secret of his dark past??**_


	4. Yellow

**Save Me**

**Warning: rape, animal cruelty,**

**Disowner: I do not own Vampire Diaries **

**Author's Note: randomly I'm switching back to I think its third person, well anyone it's usually Elena's thoughts so… yeah. Enjoy and review!!**

**Previous: **How could I have been blind? I knew I saw he wasn't evil but there was so much more to it than that. There was something more to Damon that I doubt anyone has seen, including himself.

"For what, existing? Don't be stupid little brother," Damon mocked grinning, but everyone could tell it was forced and fake. Damon was broken inside and I doubted anyone could fix him.

**This is mine though, kind of like a poem**

**xxx**

**What secrets lay like unspent innocence beneath the stone of your heart?**

**What words have blackened your soul?**

**What day did you turn to ice my sweet prince?**

**What secrets lay underneath you? **

**Farther away each day?**

"**None you would need to or want to know," he responded as coldly as he could.**

**Each day the ice would slip farther inside of the fire that lays buried **

**And each day the flame would wither away **

**Until soon nothing would be left and the prince would turn into death itself.**

**Chapter Four: Yellow **

The next memory started.

A twelve year old Stefan and his father were sitting at a dinner table, not eating or speaking. Chris was leaning against the wall farther in the shadow watching the door with an annoyed expression.

The grand doors opened and in strutted a sixteen year old Damon. He looked arrogant and confident. His emotions well masked.

He sat down farther away from his father and across from Stefan. Without saying anything he began to fill his plate with the food on the table. His father chose to ignore the disrespect of being late and not saying a greeting.

"Your grades are lacking Damon," his father announced without looking up. Stefan look anxious, knowing his father and brother would be yelling at each other soon enough.

"Yes they are," Damon responded, all too casually.

"Where have you been," his father asked, ignoring Damon's obvious rudeness.

"Partying," came Damon's short sentenced answer. A heavy fist suddenly came down on the table, shaking the dishes on it, Damon didn't flinch in the slightest.

"You will not show disrespect to me at my dinner table," his father shouted, glaring at Damon.

"Fine," Damon replied and got up without another word or a single look at his seething father. He was strolling down the dimly lit hallways when a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

When Damon spun around he was face to face with Chris.

"Damon," Chris greeted frowning. Damon relaxed slightly. "I saw your little show in there," he announced.

When Damon said nothing he went on. "What the hell are you trying to do? Acting out won't help anyone. It'll just make him angry, which is bad for you _and_ Stefan in case you forgot," he hissed glaring.

Damon rolled his eyes in irritation and kept on walking towards his room.

"Do you even care anymore or are you just asking him to kill you," Chris snapped and then he froze in realization. Easily he pushed Damon up against the wall and looked at his wrist.

Red angry lines were scattered over white lines on the perfectly snow white skin. Damon struggled for a minute until he finally managed to slip out of Chris' grip, desperately as a mouse under a cat's claw.

"Leave me alone," Damon's harsh voice floated back to Chris and he walked on alone now.

When he got into his room Damon froze. His father was standing next to his bed a shallow cut on his cheek, like a cat scratched him.

"What are you doing in my room," Damon snarled at his grinning father.

"I heard your cat yowling, sounded like he was in pain," came the smug reply. Damon looked around, letting his mask slip and worry showed clear on his face. Then he spotted something, a black lump on his bed.

He looked closer, chest tightening, no air escaping from his lungs. There was a black kitten on his bed, with blood matted fur and a cut open throat. Crimson blood stained his bed.

"Poor fur ball, don't worry Damon you can sleep in my bed tonight," his father said with a mocking smirk set under cold, unforgiving eyes,

With a snarl of rage, Damon attacked like a feral cat. He tackled his father, bringing him down by surprise and punched him fiercely in the face.

With a roar of rage, Damon's father pushed Damon off him which causes him to smack his head hard against the stone floor. But his father did not stop there. He kicked Damon hard in the side.

"You should know better by now Damon. I am bigger then you, faster than you, and stronger then you. I'll forget you doing that because I am merciful. Now get up you're spending the night in my room, unless you really want to sleep in blood," his father mocked pulling Damon up by his blood matted hair.

Damon was back to being the Ice Prince, emotionless and cold. His father led him out of the room, hands sliding down Damon's tense body.

The memory ended and Elena looked back at Damon to see his face was as set and cold as the sixteen year old Damon's had been.

Stefan looked back and saw the coldness too. He looked deeper and knew his brother would break any second. He no longer hated his brother either, how could he after what he went through to protect me.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon's waist, holding him close, Surprisingly enough he didn't push Stefan away like he had expected but held on tight like if he would let go he would fall.

The next memory started.

Chris and an eighteen year old Damon were sitting on a couch playing a card game when a fourteen year old Stefan came in.

"Hello Stefan," Chris greeted with a warm smile.

"Brother," greeted coolly.

"HI. Have you two seen father?" Stefan asked softly and innocently.

"No, he's out," Damon snapped. Stefan glared at his brother for a second before turning on his heel and leaving.

Chris was watching him leave with the same hungry stare he gave Damon. But Damon happened to see it, he growled menacingly at Chris, warning him to drop the stare.

Chris turned to smirk at Damon.

"I was just looking," he defended. His wolfish grin wasn't innocence though. "I'm sure it's unhealthy to be that protective over someone," Chris mocked laughing.

"Stay away from him," Damon warned with a glare.

"Fine, he doesn't swing that way anyway, does he," Chris asked looking at Damon curiously.

"How would I know," Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just think of how yours and Stefan's lessons could go," Chris fantasized grinning.

"I will not and never will have a threesome with you and my brother," Damon announced frowning. Chris snorted in amusement.

"Kill joy," Chris muttered and the memory ended.

"I actually don't swing that way," Stefan told Damon, looking down at his brother who he was still holding tightly. Damon laughed looking a little bit happier.

The next memory started,

A twenty-two year old Damon was lying on his bed reading a large, black book. Chris came in and laid down next to Damon, not saying anything but looking at Damon with fascination.

"Reading Damon," Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Researching actually. Something my mother said to me once," Damon answered not looking up.

"What did she say, maybe I can help," Chris offered.

"It was about me and Stefan's names. She said she knew Stefan's name because the earth told her his name was Stefan. Then she said she knew I was supposed to be named Damon because nature told her so. She said "the night sky, the stars, the wind, water, even fire held your name. You're a very gifted child Damon." Damon quoted softly.

"And you're sure your mother told you that they told her," Chris asked. Damon nodded.

"You must have witch blood on your mother's side. She was a Seer, physic. She had the power to control elements and influence magic. Which means Stefan's main element that calls to him is earth and yours; well you don't have a main one. She sounded like she was telling you that you control all of them, which is what she meant when she said you are gifted.

Which means you, my Damon, are a very powerful, already a very sexy witch," Chris explained with a grin.

"So Stefan is a witch too? And if my mother was a witch why didn't she save herself from my father," Damon asked sadly.

"Well my Damon, Stefan may have powers he might never notice or maybe he never told anyone he could control the growth of plants. With your mother, well every person has their time to die and if she could listen to the earth she must have listened to the gods and goddesses or the angels and they may have told her that dying then was her time and she obeyed," Chris explained lost in his thoughts.

Damon looked uneasy, frowning at the wall ahead of him, "I have a bad feeling Chris. Something bad is going to happen, someone is going to die."

"Okay, look inside of that feeling. Tell me what you see," Chris ordered.

After a moment of silence, "yellow, like bright gold," Damon answered frustrated.

Chris nodded in understanding. "There is a ritual where we can magnify that feeling and make it into a vision," Chris suggested.

"Okay," Damon agreed looking distant. The memory ended.

"So am I a witch," Stefan asked looking surprised.

"Do you feel anything," Damon asked his older brother looking up at him. Stefan was silent for a moment and shook his head. Damon straightened up, letting go of Stefan and looked straight into his eyes.

"I'll test you," Damon announced sitting back down next to Stefan.

"Now," Stefan asked confused.

"No later, it wouldn't be much of a test if you knew I was attacking you," Damon responded with a smirk as the next memory started.

"I strangely I trust you," Stefan acknowledged smiling at his brother, lying down next to him.

Damon was lying down on the floor in a circle made of salt and herbs. Candles of all colors also made up an inner ring of the circle. They were all lit and burning bright.

Chris came in holding a small vile of blood.

"I've got your brother's blood," Chris announced.

"How," Damon asked with suspicion.

"Relax, I didn't kill him. Only took a few drops from his shoulder while he was sleeping," Chris defended smiling.

"Why'd you need my blood," Stefan asked confused.

"Visions can be enhanced with relative blood," Damon explained.

"Okay I'll pour this on your tongue, and a drop on each of your eyes. Yes I know it sounds disgusting. After I do focus on the energy inside of you and think of your feeling," Chris instructed leaning down next to Damon outside of the circle.

Damon nodded and opened his mouth and eyes wide. Chris leaned over more and applied the blood. Damon was still for a moment and then his breathing started to come faster. His eyes turned blood red.

He gasped in pain. He was squirming in the circle, writhing against the floor like he was in intense pain. Somehow he never broke the circle.

Chris was silent but looked extremely worried.

A dry scream ripped from Damon's throat and suddenly the herbs and salt lit onto fire. Never burning or blackening though. The fire leapt high, encasing Damon in the circle, leaving Chris shouting his name from the outside.

"Damon!" Chris called.

Damon couldn't hear him though. His eyes were still blood red, actual blood tears were streaming down ghostly white cheeks. It was his own blood, falling from his eyes, not Stefan's.

He was gasping for air wildly, struggling.

Then above him rain started to fall only in the circle. It didn't put out the fire though.

"DAMON," Chris screamed.

Rapidly in the circle actual grass and flowers were growing around Damon. Another scream ripped its way out of Damon throat and wind joined the circling making the rain into a storm and the fire into flying embers,

In the circle all five elements raged powerfully. Flames for fire, rain for water, plants and grass for earth, wind for air, and Damon was spirit, the fifth element.

It was his power doing this though, because the vision was extremely painful his powers were reacting this way.

Like something had pulled him off the ground Damon was suddenly standing inside the circle and the elements raged brighter. Flames leaping to the ceiling, rain now hale, grass was becoming a forest surrounding Damon, and wind raging strongly.

He was staring blankly at Chris, blood tears still falling from blood eyes.

The elements dropped without warning returning to Damon and he fell to the floor. Black mist was seeping from him though. It crackled like flames, or energy. That's what it looked like pure energy.

It swirled around Damon for a few seconds and then went back inside of him. Chris broke the circle and kneeled down next to Damon as his eyes fluttered open. They had returned back to the regular black.

Damon shot up looking confused. He touched his cheek, brushing away a crimson tear.

"Damon, are you okay," Chris whispered in a shaky voice, eyes watering.

"Chris something weird happened… I died," Damon announced looking strangely calm.

"What do you mean," Chris asked wiping away the blood tears gently.

"I went to this weird place and my mother was there. She told me everything would change and that she'd never see me again. Chris… I'm going to hell. She's in heaven and if I never see her again it means I'm going to…," Damon explained now looking scared

"Damon, slow down. Maybe we can change it. Did you think of your feeling did you see anything else?"

"Yes I saw the sun. It was so bright it hurt. Then there were flames and a ring, it had a blue stone in it. But then it all changed and something else was in my mind, like I just woke up from a nightmare. I saw flames, wind, trees and flowers, and it was raining. Everything was so different," Damon explained.

"When you went into your trance those four elements made a circle around you. Damon you are more powerful then is healthy for you. I need to teach you how to control them so they don't hurt you," Chris suggested with a small smile.

"Chris how do you know so much about all of this," Damon asked smiling.

"I'm your teacher my Damon, I've studied everything," Chris answered laughing. Damon's eyes got wide. He seemed to be staring into nothing.

"Damon," Chris asked concerned. Damon was silent and then if on cue flames shot up in a circle around Damon again, forcing Chris away.

Stefan's room was suddenly enveloped in black. Bonnie screamed in surprise.

"What's happening," Matt shouted.

"It's all taking us into my vision," Damon explained calmly.

Then they could see again. They were in a brightly lit room with mirrors for walls. The mirrors were giving off the glowing light that let them see,

In front of a wall of mirrors sat Damon staring into a mirror. But his reflection wasn't staring back. A girl the same age was.

She had perfect, silky, straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back. It was layered so the hair surrounding her face was curling up slightly at the ends, framing her perfectly white snow skin.

Black bangs were cut sharply across her forehead. They reached her dark violet eyes surrounded by model long, black eyelashes.

She had Damon's smirk and was wearing black and green.

Black skinny jeans, black convers with green laces, a dark green tank top and on her arms were black arm guards. With dark green laces and they hooked around the thumb. Even her nails were black and green.

She was stunningly beautiful. She looked, like Damon in a way.

Damon stood up, their eyes locking.

"Just like me," they said together, each voice perfect and smooth.

"I know you, I've seen you in my dreams," they said again together. They were smiling at each other.

"I know you," they said again in unison. It was eerie watching them. They felt like the same person.

"I am you," they said and placed their hands on each side of the mirror so they were on top of each other.

"You're going to die," the girl said alone this time, She looked calm about this.

"Yes," Damon agreed not breaking the eye contact.

"Two halves of a whole. Soul twins," they said together. Everyone looked uncomfortable except Damon who was frowning lost in his thoughts.

The room faded and soon we were back in Stefan's room.

"Damon who was she," Stefan's calm, deep voice broke the silence. Damon had a troubled look on his face and it was set deep in determination.

Stefan was staring at his older brother looking scared and confused.

"She's my soul twin," the whisper broke the tension in the room and Damon finally looked up at everyone else.

"What's a soul twin," Meredith asked with her calm expression that radiated understanding and acceptance.

"Soul twins are the other half of someone. Usually most humans never meet their soul twins but some do. A soul twin is the other half of you, it could be the lighter half or the darker half. They are like you, have the same personality, interests, and even lives sometimes. But in ways they are different," Damon explained staring at the balcony covered in curtains blocking the now risen sun out.

"But that was a vision before I was a vampire, which means she could be alive in any era. She could be dead by now and I would never find her," added softly looking sad.

"And if she is alive we'll help you find her," Stefan announced flashing a grin at his older brother.

Damon muttered something about "sappy saints, too many emotions" but he was smiling as the memory started.

Chris was bent over Damon, who was just waking up from the vision. The fire that was around him was out.

"Damon, are you alright," Chris whispered and he reached out to grab Damon's arm. He emitted a yelp of pain and pulled his hand away from Damon, with shocked eyes.

"Damon you're hot," he exclaimed.

Damon smirked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "This isn't the time for compliments," he mocked.

Chris laughed softly but he still looked worried. "I mean you're burning up idiot. We need to bring your temperature down," Chris mused and quickly pulled Damon out of his shirt and pants leaving him lying on the ground only clad in his boxers.

"Come on. Get up quickly," Chris instructed and herded Damon into the bathroom without touching him. He ran the bathtub with cold icy water. He pushed Damon in gently and he fell in with a splash.

Damon resurfaced, soaking black hair in front of his eyes as he glared at the now laughing Chris.

Then his teeth started to chatter, he grew so pale.

"How do you feel now," Chris asked lightly, worry lines creasing on his forehead.

"It's cold, Chris. The world's cold," Damon whispered eyes half closed until they finally dropped. The air around them grew an icy texture; their breath was coming out in clouds.

Then slowly inside of the room it was impossible but snow started to fall. Falling from nowhere in particular but it was white snowflakes that swirled around them and landed on the shivering Damon.

Then Damon slipped beneath the icy water that ha started to change to ice.

Chris let out a horrified shout and pulled Damon out quickly.

"Damon I'm so sorry, please Damon, wake up," Chris begged holding Damon in his arm trying to get the warmth back into him. Damon eyes fluttered open after a few more seconds of Chris' pleading. He looked confused like he couldn't tell where he was. The snow had stopped.

Chris stood up, holding Damon as h carried him back into the room and wrapped him lightly in a silky sheet.

He dried Damon's soaking hair gently.

"Damon your powers are going to kill you if you don't relax," Chris told him in a soothing voice, making him lie down.

Damon looked at him with wide black eyes. "Chris, my powers they were sleeping," Damon whispered as if telling Chris a story. Chris nodded still looking worried. "And you woke them up," Damon acknowledged smiling up at Chris.

"I'm sorry Damon. It's dangerous to awaken a witch's power this late, it can kill the. I wasn't thinking about it. I'm so sorry. You could've died," Chris whispered a tear drop sliding down his face.

Damon's pale hand reached out and caught it. "Don't be, I'm not going to die this way, I'll die when they come. They'll kill me. Yellow," Damon mused lost in his thoughts. His eye lids were closing.

"Go to sleep Damon and I'll go do some more research. Then we can start training you. Good night Damon," Chris whispered and kissed him softly on the mouth and left. Closing the door softly.

It looked like Damon was asleep for a few minutes when a knock on the door made him jolt awake.

Damon got up, he was sweating again. He opened the door to find his father on the other side. His father's eyes traveled down Damon's half naked body and cold smirk set on his lips and he let himself into the room. Standing in front of Damon menacingly he grinned wildly.

"Why hello Damon. I came to inform you we have a ne w guest, her name is Katherine," he explained as his eyes took in Damon's sweaty appearance.

"You know that body is a gift as much as it is a curse," his father added as he took a few steps forward, backing Damon into a wall.

Damon glared back coldly, "I'm sick."

His father raised an eyebrow. "And I'm also supposed to believe, your equally sweaty, school teacher, Christopher, was in here nursing you," he mocked, laughing deeply.

Damon scowled at his father.

His father's hands reached forward and started to roam over his half naked form. Damon bit his lip as his father's hands slid over his sweaty, toned body. Finger nails cutting into skin and hard carless hands leaving bruises.

Then his father pressed his body against Damon's, grinding their hips together with soft moans. His lips met Damon's neck, sucking, biting, and licking.

Damon let him, staring up at the ceiling with a wandering look up to the heavens as if asking the gods what he had done to deserve this. The black orbs looked so broken right then Elena's eyes watered at the sight of Damon looking helpless and defenseless.

Then suddenly his father flipped Damon over so his chest was pressing against the wall and his father continued to tease Damon's neck, leaving harsh red bruises.

A sharp yelp came from his father as his hands slid down to the waistband of Damon's boxers and he backed away suddenly.

"You're burning," he exclaimed, surprised.

"I told you I was sick," Damon defended solemnly as if it wasn't worth his effort to talk anymore. His father stared at him for a moment and then left, slamming the door.

Damon sighed and grabbed the sheet from his bed and laid down on the floor, shutting his eyes tightly like he had a headache and the memory ended.

"You know, I really hate our father," Stefan told Damon, glaring at the spot where the memory of his father had stood while molesting the human memory of Damon.

"Join the club," Damon said sarcastically, the tone underneath it bitter, Stefan gave his brother a worried look and Damon's expression dropped and he flashed him a famous Damon smirk.

Elena wondered if on the edge of that smile had there always been desperation to make the people around him think he didn't care about anything and was alright. Had Damon's smiles always been fake and strained like the one he had just given Stefan?

Why, had I never noticed the sorrow those black eyes held, Elena asked herself sadly.

xxx

_**REVIEWW please all you have to do is click the little green and white below that says review and type like cool or try harder or bad or even just say a random word like carrot and I'll be happy!**_


	5. Fire Laced With Desire

**Save Me**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothings!**

**Previous: "Join the club," Damon said sarcastically, the tone underneath it bitter, Stefan gave his brother a worried look and Damon's expression dropped and he flashed him a famous Damon smirk.**

**Elena wondered if on the edge of that smile had there always been desperation to make the people around him think he didn't care about anything and was alright. Had Damon's smiles always been fake and strained like the one he had just given Stefan?**

**Why, had I never noticed the sorrow those black eyes held, Elena asked herself sadly.**

**_xxx_**

**_Shadowed prince, wrapped in ice,_**

**_You're as cold as stone and burn like fire_**

**_The only emotion you feel is desire._**

**_Take my breath away sweet prince and lead me into the darkness_**

**_Take me away from this burning light_**

**_Save me from all that I have become_**

**_Teach me how to fight._**

**_xxx_**

**_Chapter Five: Fire Laced With Desire_**

The next memory started.

It started in the Salvatore courtyard with a either twenty one or twenty two Damon and Katherine kissing passionately. Damon holding Katherine, his hands intertwined in golden hair. After a few more seconds they let go and said their goodbyes.

Damon was walking down the dimly lit hallway, looking like a prowling panther and as cold as ice as usual. When suddenly someone from an open door grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the room.

Damon looked ready to kill whoever had grabbed him when he looked up and saw it was Chris pressing him against his wall, grinning down at him with his trademark wolfish grin.

"Hello Chris," Damon greeted smirking and closed the distance between their mouths with a short but lustful kiss. Chris let him off the wall, rolling his blue eyes in amusement.

"So Damon, I saw you outside with Katherine," Chris acknowledged nonchalantly.

"Ah, so it's jealousy that makes you pull me into your room and pin me against your wall," Damon mocked a sly smirk playing across his lips. Chris snorted in amusement.

"Jealous? Of a blonde whore, you wish! So, what were you two talking about," Chris asked innocently.

"She's a vampire," Damon announced, serious looking up at Chris. Chris frowned.

"Is that why you kissed her," he asked confused.

"No. I kissed her because she likes my brother too. I don't want a vampire around him, she's dangerous," Damon explained with a heavy sigh. He looked, older, when he talked about more serious things. Like he had seen too much of the world to see any beauty in it.

"How are you going to kill her," Chris asked eagerly. Damon turned to look at him with smirking eyes and lips.

"Jealous," he mocked. "She burns," he suggested shrugging.

The memory ended.

"So, you were playing her all along," Stefan mused, grinning at his brother. Damon nodded with a cold smirk.

"Then why'd you exchange blood with her," Matt asked confused.

Damon raised an eyebrow at the question. "I was a human and there was an incredibly hot vampire in my bed, I wasn't really thinking," Damon explained his smirk growing.

"Pervert," Meredith muttered a sly grin on her face. They all laughed and for the first time they were all, normal, all smiling and laughing like they were best friends, even Damon. It felt so good for once but as soon as Elena realized it Damon did too because his masks and walls flew back up. His eyes changed showing no emotion; he had a plastered smirk on his face as the next memory started.

The room was again engulfed in a pure black.

"Another vision," Bonnie mused thoughtfully.

They were all back in the mirrored room, watching as Damon's visions started.

In a row that stretched to the other side of the room were Damon, all of them were Damon. They stood facing one of the mirrored walls.

The first was as usual dressed in black. He was smiling, a real smile. The smile was full of happiness and innocence. On top of the black hair were two black and grey ears. They stood up like a mixture in between a cat's ears, a fox's ears, and a wolf's ears.

The next Damon was a complete opposite of the first. Silent tears ran down his face. Black, empty eyes stare straight ahead. He looked more hopeless and broken then Elena had ever seen Damon look. It made her heart twist painfully seeing Damon look like that even if it was just a vision. He had the same grey and black ears on top of his head.

The next Damon looked wicked. His arms crossed over his black t-shirt, his posture relaxed and lazy. He had a sly smirk on his perfect lips. Amusement danced in eyes the color of the night sky. Grey and black ears on his head also.

Then it hit Elena, emotions. These were Damon's emotions, happy, sad, and sarcastic. It was a whole row of Damon's emotions all with the same grey and black ears.

Guilty, scared, sick, passionate, excited. The last two looked bolder. The second to last one looked like the sarcastic Damon except his eyes showed longing, and want. Lust.

The last Damon was angry; black eyes narrowed showing clear danger. White gleaming fangs were barred in a silent snarl as warning. He was tense and alert. He looked like he had when he stopped Miaso from killing Stefan except he had grey and black ears.

Suddenly the line of Damon's vanished leaving only one behind. Damon sat in the middle of the floor, knees pulled up to his chest.

His father materialized in front of him, kneeling down he let his hand trail along Damon's thigh. His father laughed and kissed Damon softly on the forehead and was replaced by Katherine.

She had her teeth and fangs bared in a snarl, glaring down at Damon. She vanished and was replaced by Chris. He smiled down at Damon and held out his hand to help him up. Damon took it and soon was standing facing Chris, smiling at him. Chris kissed him softly on the lips and he too vanished.

He was replaced by Klaus. Elena saw the real Damon tense, his expression guarded. Everyone else glared at the blonde haired beautiful man. He flashed a grin at Damon. Klaus reached out and brushed the black hair out of Damon's eyes. Klaus was then replaced with the girl Damon had called his soul twin.

She held out her hand and they started to dance around the room, laughing and twirling. Damon smiled at her and then the vision/memory ended.

"Why was Klaus in there and why did you have ears," Stefan asked his brother surprised.

Damon looked confused too. "Klaus you'll found out later and as for the ears I don't know. I personify a wolf and a crow, not a cat and a fox," he explained.

"Maybe you're all four," Bonnie suggested helpfully. Damon looked lost in thought as he got up. With a rush of wings he changed into a crow. Then he materialized into a black wolf. Surprisingly after that he changed into a black panther. Tail twitching, he emitted a low meow which made Bonnie and Elena giggle. Then he changed again but this time into a large, black fox. He changed back into himself and sat back down on the bed.

"You have more animal forms," Elena announced excitedly.

"Weird," Damon muttered. Then the next memory started.

Chris was hurrying a pale twenty year old Damon in a secret passage. Damon had a bleeding hole in his chest, like he had just been stabbed through the heart. It looked like it was healing slowly around the edges.

"Chris, I'm a vampire now, aren't I," Damon's voice was soft and tired. Chris didn't stop walking.

"I'm sorry Damon, there's nothing I can do except get you out of here. Who knows who will come after you with a stake if you stay," Chris explained gently.

Soon they were traveling on a dirt road through a forest. After a few minutes of silence they came up to a two story house in a clearing. Chris moved Damon inside quickly. The house was made up of black and white and looked fairly decent.

They collapsed in one of the rooms on the bed. There was silence between the two for a few minutes.

"Chris, I damned my brother to live forever and never see our mother," Damon announced softly, staring up at the ceiling.

"He'll forgive you someday and soon you'll forgive yourself," Chris responded calmly. Then he scooted over next to Damon.

"Tomorrow you'll go hunting but tonight I'll be your donor," he explained and arched his neck. Damon stared at it for a minute, hunger in his eyes. Slowly he opened his mouth showing long, sharp fangs. He lowered his mouth onto Chris' neck and carefully bit down on the vein. Chris gasped and Damon's eyes widened like a child experiencing something new. Then they closed and he drank.

The memory ended.

"Is that where you lived," Stefan acknowledged thoughtfully.

"Not for long, I moved in with some other vampires later," Damon responded with somewhat of a pained look.

The next memory started.

It was on a street in Italy, it looked like times had changed greatly. Damon though hadn't aged a day. He walked confidently, with the same stalking stride he always walked in. His walk was showing his air of confidence clearly.

He was walking past a few shops, it was night and as usual some humans turned to look at him. Most guys were scowling and the girls had dreamy looks.

Damon turned sharply into an alley, dimly lit. Four people lounged against the wall next to a back entrance to the building.

"The taller guy is Brandon, the other guy is Aaron. The brunette is Riley and the other girl is Violet. I lived with them after a century," Damon explained.

Brandon was tall like Damon had said. He had curls of black locks that curled around his neck. It was longer hair then people wore it in those days. He had very tan skin and his eyes were amber colored with black rings.

Aaron was a few inches shorter then Brandon with windblown, milk chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes.

Riley had long brunette hair that fell to her waist. It fell straight and it was sun streaked with little wisps of hair that looked darker or lighter. She had large green eyes, with rings of blue in them. Black outlined the rest of her eyes though.

Violet was taller than Riley. She had raven black hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders in waves. She had dark blue eyes and pale features making her look somewhat like a panther.

"They're vampires also," Damon added. He was staring at them with the same look he had given his mother, one of pain and loss.

"Ah it's finally Damon, where have you been," Riley asked teasingly, flashing a smile at Damon that would make any humans heart swell. She looked like an angel but her eyes held mischief of a demon.

Damon paused thinking about this for a while. "I was out…hunting," Damon finally answered brightly, like he had just remembered.

Brandon laughed. "You need to lay off the alcohol Damon, next you'll forget who you are, "he mocked. He was relaxed as Riley looked, with a warm presence but in his eyes you could see he wasn't always the saint he looked like.

"Yeah like that's going to happen," Aaron joined in the teasing, smirking at Damon with the same posture Violet had, alert and dangerous.

"You separate Damon from his alcohol and he bites," Violet added, her panther like looks matching Aaron's dangerous looks.

It's like they were all in pairs, except Damon.

The memory ended.

"I'm afraid to ask where they are now," Meredith announced giving Damon an apologetic smile, which was high sympathy from Meredith.

"Dead," Damon answered with a sigh and the next memory started.

It was in a living room and Brandon and Aaron were talking to someone that made everyone's eyes, except Damon's, widen.

Klaus.

Who looked calm and relaxed in the living room.

Aaron and Brandon were talking to him casually and Violet was chasing Riley around the room, shouting.

"Damon, that's Klaus," Matt announced with wide eyes. Damon turned to him smirking.

"Good job," he mocked.

Damon walked into the living room and caught a speeding Riley by the shirt, allowing Violet to take back her book, sticking a tongue out at Riley. Damon laughed as Riley glared at him.

"And where have you been Damon," violet asked grinning.

"You know, I'm not really sure," he answered with a crooked grin.

He was swaying slightly as he walked over to Brandon, Klaus and Aaron.

"Damon this is Klaus, I met him down at the bar yesterday, he's a vampire as well," Aaron introduced them.

"Hello Damon," Klaus greeted extending his had with a polite smile.

"Hello Klaus," Damon responded and shook his hand but the minute their hands touched jolt of blue electricity that looked like lightening and a red line of fire connected their arms together. Winding around the arms, crackling like energy.

The room was silent.

"Ah a vampire-witch, impressive. You are strong," Klaus acknowledged with sharp, electric blue eyes dancing with amusement.

He had waves of pale blonde hair and it looked amazing with electric blue eyes.

"And Old One," Damon acknowledged smirking too. Their eyes were locked, neither looking away, neither had withdrawn their hands either.

After a few minutes they let their hands go at the same time and the energy flew back inside each.

"So where were you Damon," Aaron asked with curiosity.

"I started out at the bar down the street and somehow ended up by the railroad tracks," Damon explained thoughtfully with a far off look, and then he straightened up with a grin. "I'm going hunting, see you later," Damon announced and turned to Klaus. "It was a pleasure meeting you Klaus," he finished with a smirk and sauntered off towards the door, now concealed by the hall.

Damon froze halfway out the door when he heard his name being mentioned. With a sly smirk he closed the door and listened quietly.

"That's Damon for you, he parties and goes out hunting," Brandon told Klaus laughing.

"He's very powerful, how long has been on Earth," Klaus asked interested.

"Around three hundred years, he's older then all of us," Violet answered coming up beside Aaron. Riley sat down next to Brandon. (_**A/N: sorry if I got his age wrong but that's what I started this story with so I'm just going to say three hundred years. I'm not very good at history but just play along.)**_

"By the way," the real Damon announced. "Vampires each have two soul mates, a guy and a girl. Violet and Aaron are soul mates and Riley and Brandon are soul mates," he explained.

"How do you tell if someone is your soul mate and do they have to be a vampire," Stefan asked eagerly.

"Their blood tastes amazing to you and yes Elena is your soul mate, no they don't have to be a vampire," Damon answered smirking.

"Was Klaus your guy soul mate," Bonnie asked with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the ending," Damon said secretively, making Bonnie smile.

"And he's single," Riley sang, smiling at Klaus.

"And what is he like," Klaus asked smirking.

"Damon has two sides to him," Brandon started to explain. "There's the partying, gorgeous, sex machine, sarcastic guy that everybody sees at first. Everyone loves how cold he is but it's all an act to hide the deeper part of Damon that very few are allowed to see.

In three hundred years, his life had been misery after misery, especially when he was human. He's defensive at times; you don't want to mess with his temper because you might not live to tell the tale. He has a lot of past that he can't get over. Pretty much you have to earn his trust for you to see his other side and learn his secrets and Damon isn't easy to please," Brandon finished.

"He's right you know, I'm not easy to please," Damon announced stepping back into the room. Everyone looked up at him. Klaus smirked back and quickly crossed the room to stand in front of Damon.

"I do love a challenge," Klaus stated and he leaned forward and closed the space in between his and Damon's lips.

The electricity and flames connected around them again flaring brightly. Their kiss deepened into a now hot and heavy fight for dominance battled with their tongues.

They were smirking when they pulled apart with a wink Damon left and the memory ended.

"What the fuck," Matt asked confused. The whole room was in shock, except Damon of course.

"You and Klaus," Stefan exclaimed.

"B-but he tried to kill you and Stefan," Bonnie stated, confused as well.

"And now for the explanation," Damon said bitterly, turning to face everyone.

_**Hope you liked this chapter, the next should be up soon. Also after I finish this one I might make two alternative endings, with yeah different endings then the one I planned for this one. Just letting you know and if you could all please click that green and white button and take a little of your time to say anything you want like pixie dust or this was bad or good. I just like to open my email and see a bunch of review alerts there so pleaseeee! For Damon?? He needs you!**_


	6. Bleeding of a Broken Heart

Save Me

Disclaimer: I owns nothings!

Previous: The electricity and flames connected around them again flaring brightly. Their kiss deepened into a now hot and heavy fight for dominance battled with their tongues.

They were smirking when they pulled apart with a wink Damon left and the memory ended.

"What the fuck," Matt asked confused. The whole room was in shock, except Damon of course.

"You and Klaus," Stefan exclaimed.

"B-but he tried to kill you and Stefan," Bonnie stated, confused as well.

"And now for the explanation," Damon said bitterly, turning to face everyone.

Chapter Six: Bleeding of a Broken Heart

"**Yes I did used to date Klaus, and yes he did try to kill me. It was about a year before I came here. We were living at Brandon's. We got into a fight about soul mates he insulted Chris who died around twenty years before that and I left," Damon explained his expression showed a hint of pain.**

"**Chris died! Was he your soul mate," Bonnie exclaimed, looking sympathetic and eager at the same time.**

**Damon nodded staring out the window as he explained. "Yes, we were still living in that cabin in the woods and we found out we were soul mates so I changed him into a vampire. Back then I was on the hit list of many vampire hunters. On day while I was out hunting and Chris sleeping they found our house and took Chris' ring while he was sleeping.**

**When he did wake up the house was on fire and the sun was out so either way, inside or outside he would burn to death. He managed to write me letter and put it in a fire safe box, before he died," Damon explained in a rough voice like he was barely contained the emotion behind the words he was speaking.**

**Then he pulled out a folded piece of yellowing paper out of his jeans pocket. He handed it to Elena and told her to read it out loud.**

**Elena nodded and with a shaky sigh she started to read.**

"**Dear Damon, I have no clue what to say first my Damon except I love you and if you blame yourself for my death I will come back and kick your ass, got it love? It was them again, the Puritans. They took my ring. The fire is spreading so I don't have much time to write you this. She was right Damon, you mother was right, you'll never be alone. You'll always have me, which does not mean you can't love someone else. Go out and find your female soul mate or even another guy. You're going to have to move on sometime Damon. Knowing you, you'll feel guilty so consider this my last request. Go out find someone else to love and in the process sleep with whoever you want. Also my Damon, wherever I'm going I better never see you there. Stay alive, go find Stefan, stop acting like an ass to him because he can help you whether you want it or not. Keep practicing those powers someday you might need them. Keep yourself safe Damon, as safe as you keep Stefan. I'll miss you Damon, your pride, that damn smile, and those black eyes. I love you Damon. You soul mate, teacher, and best friend forever. Chris R. Damon I love you."**

**When Elena was done reading the room was silent. A tiny, soundless clip was playing showing Damon finding the house burnt and finding the letter.**

**Damon was tense and biting his lip hard with one fang, crimson blood trickled out of his lip slowly, rolling down his chin.**

**Once again Elena witnessed the miracle of the Salvatore brother's hugging.**

**Damon's eyes were shut tightly, to hold in tears? Elena wondered how it would feel to lose Stefan to vampire hunters and shuddered after a second.**

**She didn't want to imagine what Damon felt like every time he read the letter.**

**The next memory started Damon and Stefan didn't let go of each other but they did look up to watch.**

**A laugh started out the memory, the laugh chilled everyone's bones.**

**Klaus, Damon, Brandon, Riley, Violet, and Aaron were hanging out in alley next to a loud club. Klaus was laughing with Damon at a joke.**

"**I'm bored," Riley announced pouting.**

"**And I'm hungry," Damon announced straightening up. "I'm going hunting," he said and turned to leave.**

"**You can take some of mine. After all what are soul mates for," Klaus suggested with amused eyes.**

**But Damon tensed and turned back to him, anger in his eyes.**

"**We are not soul mates," Damon told him. There was an awkward silence as everyone's mood shifted,**

"**Hey who wants to go back inside," Aaron asked trying to stop the fight everyone could sense coming.**

"**Stay out of this," Klaus growled. "Just because you think you were soul mates with that stupid human doesn't mean you were," he snapped coldly.**

**Elena could see the hurt and rage in Damon's eyes. Stefan felt his brother shift next to him, his grip tightening slightly as if he was hurting, which he probably was.**

"**That 'stupid human' was my soul mate and his name was Chris and I'll never love you more then I loved him," Damon said in a dangerous, low tone. The statement was meat to make Klaus mad.**

**Elena expected Klaus to yell at Damon but she did not expect him to quickly and harshly strike Damon across the face.**

**The hit echoed for a minute, everyone was shocked. Then everyone was shouting and only Damon and Klaus were still.**

**Klaus had a horrified look on his face, regret playing in his eyes.**

"**Damon, oh please I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asked in a scared voice, he rushed to Damon's side. Instinctively Damon stepped back and snarled. "Damon, I didn't mean to," Klaus pleaded.**

"**Leave me the fuck alone," Damon snarled and changed into his crow form and was gone in a second, leaving Klaus standing there amongst his glaring friends.**

**Then the memory ended.**

"**After that I left and went to New York for two months and then came back," Damon explained as the next memory started.**

**It was almost night and Damon was strolling down the modern streets of Florence, Italy.**

**He walked into a two story house everyone recognized as Brandon's, Riley's, Aaron's, and Violet's home.**

**Brandon and Riley were snuggling into each other on a couch watching TV in the living room.**

**Suddenly Riley let out a piercing scream and practically threw Brandon on the floor as she jumped up and embraced Damon still squealing in delight.**

**Brandon joined in the hug mocking Riley as he squealed like a girl. It took them a few minutes to calm down and when they did Riley slapped Brandon's arm for teasing her and she pushed Damon down onto the couch so they could interrogate him.**

"**Damon, we've missed you so much! Where've you been, did you find your female soul mate?" Riley asked excitedly. Damon chuckled relaxing out how normal it was in his old home.**

"**I've been in New York and no I haven't found her yet," he answered. He looked around as if noticing something was missing. He was about to say something when Brandon interrupted him.**

"**Have you seen Klaus at all," he asked. Damon frowned at the mention of Klaus's name.**

"**No, have you?"**

"**Not since you left. He was pissed and we told him to leave and never come back," Riley explained. **

**Damon nodded. "So where's Violet and Aaron, out hunting," he asked looking around. It was a normal question but immediately Brandon and Riley frowned and looked at each other.**

**Elena had a bad feeling about this.**

"**Did they move," Damon asked with wide black eyes. Brandon and Riley were giving him looks of pity.**

"**Damon about one month ago, they were out hunting and a group of vampire hunters, s-staked them. They're d-dead Damon," Brandon told him in a strained voice. Damon froze, black eyes wide.**

"**Oh Damon! I'm so sorry," Riley cried wrapping her arms around him. Damon pushed her away and got up scowling.**

"**Okay the joke's over. You got me for a minute. Now really where are they," Damon snapped glaring at them. Riley was blinking back tears as she got up. She led Damon into the backyard and along a dirt path leading into a forest.**

**Brandon followed closely behind. Damon had a confused look on his face. Denial and pain in his eyes.**

**After a few minutes they came into a clearing. Only a few beams of light could get passed the ceiling of trees. In the middle of the clearing were two headstones. Damon dropped down on his knees in front of them.**

**The one on the left said Violet Ilene in fancy letters and her picture were carved into the stone beautifully. On top of the headstone was a stone heart that had the name Aaron carved into it.**

**The headstone to the right had Aaron on it with his picture. On the top of his headstone was a stone heart similar to Violet's but it had Violet's name carved into it.**

**Damon stood up and looked at Brandon and Riley who were hugging each other.**

"**I'm going hunting," Damon announced in an emotionless voice and with that he turned into a crow and flew away and the memory ended.**

"**Damon I'm sorry," Elena announced sadly.**

"**For what," Damon asked surprised.**

"**For life being so hard on you," she responded giving him a small smile.**

**He chuckled softly as the next memory started.**

"**This is two weeks after I left after finding out Aaron and Violet died."**

**Damon was again walking back up the road to where Brandon's and Riley's house was when he suddenly froze.**

**He seemed to be smelling the air. With a frightened look he raced towards the house.**

**Elena knew what he must have smelled. Smoke from the burning house. The once proud standing, two story house was now dead and black like Chris's and Damon's house had looked after the vampire hunters set fire to it.**

**Damon had on a horrified expression as he raced into the charcoal mess. He started to sniff the air again and he raced down the dirt path leading into the forest and Aaron's and Violet's gravesite.**

**He stopped in the clearing. Elena heard Bonnie whimper as she saw the body on the ground. Damon took a few cautious steps forward and found it was Riley, she was still alive, slightly. Her eyes opened a crack and she looked up at Damon.**

"**Riley," Damon whispered kneeling down next to her.**

"**Damon it was them. The same hunters that killed Aaron and Violet," Riley whispered, everyone had to strain to hear her.**

**That was when Damon saw the piece of wood that stuck out of her chest. It had been forced into her heart and blood was running everywhere like a steady river of crimson.**

**He looked like he was in shock, black eyes filled with terror and pain.**

"**Riley where's Brandon," Damon asked her in a shaky voice.**

"**Oh Damon. I couldn't get there fast enough. I was hunting when I smelled the smoke. I was about to save him, but they got me too," Riley explained, silver tears falling down her snow white pale cheeks.**

"**Damon I'll miss you," Riley choked on a sob. Her voice was soft and shaking. She could barely breathe with the stake in her chest.**

"**No. you aren't going anywhere, I'll save you," Damon said stubbornly and gently pulled the stake out of her heart. Riley gasped in pain.**

"**Damon you won't admit it but you know somewhere inside you, it's too late," Riley whispered giving him a soft smile.**

"**It's never too late," Damon argued fiercely. He ripped his t-shirt and used the cloth to wrap up the hole in her chest up tight.**

"**Damon I want to go, I'll be with Brandon and Aaron, and Violet. This is my time to die Damon, I can feel it," Riley told him, her pale hand reaching to brush a small, silver tear off Damon's cheek.**

"**I envy you Riley,' Damon whispered sadly. Now Riley was fighting to get her last words in.**

"**Damon it isn't your time. You cannot die before your time or you'll never see us again, or Chris. Please Damon, I don't know what will happen but something from the other side wants me to tell you that you cannot die before your time. Death had a complicated schedule and you cannot break it. Stay away from the knife Damon. Please Damon, promise me. Promise me Damon," Rile ranted, glaring at Damon.**

**Damon hesitated and Riley took his hand and squeezed hard. "I promise," Damon whispered softly, glaring at her. She smiled softly and peacefully.**

"**I love you Damon. I'll tell Chris you love and miss him. And I'll tell everybody else, you love and miss them," Riley said in a dreamy voice, like all the pain and faded and she was just waiting for death to take her away from the living world.**

"**I love you too Riley," Damon responded, pain clear as glass in his voice.**

"**Damon you'll never be alone. You'll always have us, and Stefan, and your other soul mate. I know you'll find her, all you have to do is try," Riley told him.**

**Then she was silent for a moment.**

"**I have to go now Damon. I'll miss you," she announced with a warm smile and squeezed his hand with her last bit of strength.**

"**Bye Riley, I'll miss you too," Damon whispered as Riley closed her eyes.**

"**I'm coming Brandon," she murmured with her last breath. After that she breathed no more.**

**Damon sat there, stroking her hair back, away from her blood. Mourning the loss of one of his best friends. The memory ended.**

**Elena realized she and Bonnie were both crying. No one had to say anything, the silence felt right. Stefan and Damon were holding onto each other so tight it looked like it hurt.**

**Then the next memory started. It was more of clips rolled together. Just moments of Damon traveling to Fell's Church, watching his brother. When they ended Stefan let go of Damon and faced him.**

"**So if you knew Elena was my soul mate why'd you go after her," he asked not sounding mad but curious instead.**

**Damon shrugged. "Jealousy, I guess. That you have yours and I don't. Sorry 'bout that," he responded grinning slyly. **

"**Ah ha, I did hear you apologize again," Bonnie exclaimed teasingly. Damon childishly stuck his tongue out at Bonnie.**

**The next memory started.**

**Stefan was helping Damon out of the Fell's tomb after the fight with Katherine. They were stumbling towards a small creek in the forest.**

"**Stay here, I'll be back," he announced gravely. Damon was resting against a rock. Stefan glanced back once before leaving.**

**Once Damon was sure Stefan was gone he leaned towards the water and cupped it in his hands, the water poured itself on his wounds, like it was floating, and most of them closed up or stopped bleeding.**

**Damon stood up and glanced back where Stefan had left from and he changed into a crow form and flew off. The memory ended.**

**The next memory started with Damon sitting in a tree next to Vicki Bennet's house. This must be the night Bonnie had told Elena about. When Klaus came and killed Vickie and Stefan and Damon had gotten into a fight.**

**Damon's black eyes were staring into the night sky, they were lost in thought.**

"**Hello my Damon," a voice whispered below him that made Damon jump slightly. He looked down furious and then he saw Klaus and his black eyes widened in shock.**

**He dropped out of the tree to stand in front of Klaus. He looked like he wasn't sure how to act.**

"**Damon, I am sorry. For what I've done to upset you. Will you forgive me," Klaus asked smoothly in a velvet voice, taking a step towards Damon. He had a sorrowful look on his face and regret deep in his electric blue eyes.**

"**Yes," Damon finally whispered, smiling and he pulled Klaus closer to him so their mouths could meet again. Damon looked uncomfortable and Stefan and everyone else was glaring at Klaus.**

**When they finally broke away from each other Damon frowned.**

"**They're dead," he announced simply. "Brandon, Riley, Aaron and Violet. Hunters killed them all," Damon added, his eyes glassy, showing all the pain he had managed to hide from us.**

**Klaus embraced him tightly, wrapping his arms around Damon. Damon relaxed and rested his head and Klaus's shoulder.**

"**So have you seen any other vampire around? There's one haunting my brother and his friends," Damon asked, looking up at Klaus, still letting himself fall into his arms.**

**Klaus started laughing. "Damon, it's me! I'm the other vampire," Klaus told him laughing. Immediately Damon withdrew from his arms and narrowed his eyes in disbelief.**

"**What the hell! Why?"**

"**I thought it was obvious, I'm doing it for you. I'm torturing your brother and friends all for you. He's hurt you for too long. I'm getting your revenge and taking down this pathetic town at the same time," Klaus explained to him, grinning wildly.**

"**Klaus you know I'd do anything to protect my brother. Please Klaus let's just go home to Italy," Damon asked pleadingly. Klaus frowned at him, his brow furrowed.**

"**Damon, you know I can't do that. As long as he lives it will mock my honor and hurt you. I must kill him," Klaus snapped impatiently.**

"**Drop your damn honor and if he's dead that'll hurt me more. Klaus please," Damon asked, pain and confusion racing in his black eyes.**

'**You'll get over him," Klaus argued.**

"**I'll hate you for the rest of eternity," Damon replied colder than before.**

"**Won't you see reason Damon? Can't you feel it? The frustration, the longing. The lust! The only thing that is blocking that is him, so forget about him and everything will be okay," Klas announced with passionate, burning eyes.**

"**Klaus, I love you. Please don't do this?"**

"**You're only saying that to protect him. Don't worry you'll forget about him someday," Klaus told him with a grim smile.**

**Damon sighed heavily. "Klaus if you threaten my brother and try to kill him, I will kill you," Damon announced in a harsh voice.**

"**You don't have to Damon. You could just sit back and ignore all of us. Soon I'll be done here and we can go back to Italy," Klaus offered hopefully.**

"**I will kill you Klaus," Damon said determinedly.**

"**No you won't," he stated simply. "You looooooooove me too much," Klaus added, drawing out the word love. Damon glared at hm.**

**During their argument Klaus had herded Damon against the trunk of the tree. He was leaning closer, Damon's eyes were narrowed in mistrust but behind all the anger Elena could see the longing that was building up, threatening to crash down onto him.**

**He was barely breathing as Klaus moved closer and closer. Their lips met and Klaus pressed himself against Damon as he started to grind their hips together. **

**Blue strings of electricity the color of lightening mixed with red strings the color of fire. Their energy was connected again, like it had when they first touched.**

**Their kissed deepened with lust and they were both pressing their bodied against each other for more friction. Klaus's hands traveled all over Damon. Down his chest and they rested at his thighs which made Damon wince suddenly and pull out of the kiss.**

**They were stilled pressed together. His hands moved up and down Damon's thigh and Damon winced in pain again.**

**Klaus laughed softly. "Been cutting again, Damon?" he moved his hands harder against Damon's thighs. Damon was panting and Klaus soon let go off his thighs and took his arms instead and flipped them over exposing his wrists.**

**Elena gasped at the sight. There were red angry cuts all over, scattered in random patterns. Some were new and red, still hurting and some were white with age.**

**On the top of Damon's left wrist was a scar shaped in Chris's name and a heart around it. Klaus scowled at it.**

"**You know Damon, I do love your scars, but this one I don't care for," Klaus hissed, jealousy raging in his eyes as he took the wrist and rubbed it fiercely down the tree behind him o the words were scratched out.**

**Then he raised Damon's right wrist. It had Klaus's name carved into it.**

"**But I do adore this one," he purred softly and kissed it gently. He looked up when he heard sirens coming.**

"**Well that's my cue to leave, see you around Damon," Klaus whispered and he kissed Damon softly on the lips.**

"**You killed her," Damon stated looking into Klaus's eyes with rage.**

"**Good-bye my Damon. Sweet dreams," Klaus called as he faded into the shadows. Damon was left standing there. Then as is someone had pressed fast forward his memories were going fast, going over the fight with Stefan and Damon.**

**Damon's cold, hard face and Stefan's rage and hate. The memory ended.**

"**Damon, I'm so sorry," Stefan apologized looking at his brother desperately. "I was mad and I didn't mean what I said," he went one. He looked like he was about to say something else but Damon's hand came over Stefan's mouth.**

"**I get it, I forgive you," he announced smirking and took his hand away.**

**Stefan smiled at his brother wryly just as the next memory started.**

_Review please, review!_


	7. The Darker Side

_**Save Me**_

"**Damon, I'm so sorry," Stefan apologized looking at his brother desperately. "I was mad and I didn't mean what I said," he went one. He looked like he was about to say something else but Damon's hand came over Stefan's mouth.**

"**I get it, I forgive you," he announced smirking and took his hand away.**

**Stefan smiled at his brother wryly just as the next memory started.**

**_Chapter Seven: The Darker Side_**

At least it looked like the start of a memory. A small light was flickering in the center of the room but nothing was coming on.

"This isn't right," Damon muttered, looking confused and troubled.

"What isn't right," Matt asked. Everyone in the room was now looking at Damon waiting for the answer.

"Shinchi hates me, knowing him he'd bring up the worst memories possible," he mused. As if him saying that was a signal the light stopped flickering and a memory of Shinchi stood in the center of the room.

"This is for you Damon. A few clips of my favorite memories. I really enjoyed these and I hope you will too. Enjoy the movie," he announced with a twisted smile and he vanished.

The memory started. It was of a thirteen year old Damon and his father. They were in a bathroom and Damon was fully clothed in a bathtub of water being held down under by his father. His meaty hand around Damon's neck as he grinned wildly.

Damon's black eyes were wide with panic.

Boy you listen and you listen good. Never talk back to me, do you understand," his father told him grinning, cruelty in his eyes. He was killing Damon and Damon couldn't say or do anything to protect himself.

"What no answer," his father mocked in a dangerous tone. Damon's mouth opened in instinct to breathe air but water filled into his mouth. Slowly his eyes started to close. His father let him up and Damon shot up as fast as he could, choking out water and gasping for breath.

"You may leave," his father told him in a sickly sweet tone. Damon left without hesitation and bust into what looked like Chris's room.

Chris was on the bed reading. He looked up and saw the dripping wet Damon, black hair in front of his eyes, red angry marks on his neck. He jumped up immediately.

"Damon what happened," Chris asked worried, brushing the wet hair out of Damon's eyes gently.

"He did it," Damon snarled, voice like venom. His eyes were wide with fury and barely contained rage. He looked, dangerous. Chris sat him down on the bed handing him a towel and sitting down next to him.

"He choked me until he saw my life slipping away," Damon continued, voice calming. He then turned to Chris. "He wants to kill me. But first he's going to break me," Damon mused, his voice scratchy and ragged after being choked.

"But I'm not going to let him. He can't break me Chris, he won't," Damon said and he gave Chris the same smirk that everyone had always seen on Damon. The fake smirk that built a wall shielding everyone from his mind and emotions. The fake smirk.

So this was the moment Damon truly turned into the ice prince he was now.

"Damon it'll be okay. Don't grow cold to the world," Chris pleaded wrapping his arms around Damon. But Damon still wore the hard look in his eyes.

The next memory started. It was short clips of different torture methods Damon went through. Some fast, some regular speed.

Damon's father was standing over a fourteen year old Damon, a knife pressed against his throat and a growling dog advancing towards Damon. If Damon moved away from the dog he would slit his own throat. If he stayed the dog would chew him to pieces, either way was death.

Damon looked calm though. He held out his hand to the dog and the dog stopped growling and sniffed it and licked his hand affectionately.

Damon was smirking but his father looked pissed. He slashed the knife across Damon's cheek. Making a large, deep cut. Damon didn't flinch. He just smirked up at his father knowing he had won.

Then the memories sped up. Damon's face hitting him across the face, pulling a knife on him, pushing him down, picking, there was even one where he had cut Damon across the face with the metal buckle of his belt. He choked him, pushed him into a fire pit, punched him, and of course raping him.

Then a fourteen year old Damon was sitting on his father's bed, holding a dagger. His father hovered over him with an encouraging smile and a gun trained on him in case he used the dagger against him.

Damon drew the dagger across his wrist, careful not to hit the vein. A tear ripped open the skin and blood started to slowly come out. Damon's usually emotionless face had a look of surprise on it.

He was memorized by the beauty of his own blood, rolling down his pale skin. He didn't need his father's order to do it again. He cut open another line, watching the blood flow. His father was smirking down at him

The memory ended and the next made most of them gasp. A fourteen year old Damon was being pressed up against a wall, naked. His father was pressing him into the wall while he thrust himself into Damon, laughing.

Tears were streaming down Damon's face and his eyes were tightly shut. He was biting his lip to keep from screaming. After a few minutes his father pulled up Damon's boxers that were around his ankles and pushed him down onto the ground and left calling out a good night.

Damon was crying on the floor, sobs racking his body but he made no sound. After a few seconds he got up and found a glass vase on a small table. With force he threw it against the stone wall.

The sound of smashing glass echoed through the room and shards flew into Damon cutting him open. Damon took a long, sharp shard from the ground and quickly sliced it over the top part of his wrist, hitting a vein hard.

Blood burst out, that wasn't a regular cut that was a suicidal cut, enough to kill him. Damon fell to the floor, smirking in a twisted way. Blood was rolling everywhere, covering him like dark red paint.

"Damon I-," Chris walked into the room and stopped when he saw the half-naked Damon on the floor, blood everywhere.

"Damon," Chris screamed and dropped down next to him, wasting no time as he took off his shirt and wrapped Damon's wrist tightly. Damon said nothing. Tears still pouring down his face, but his eyes laid unemotionless a she stared off into space.

The memory ended and the next started. They were fast clips.

A fifteen year old Damon was on his knees, his father in front of him. Pants pulled down exposing his dick. He grabbed a fistful of Damon's hair and he jerked Damon's head forward, forcing him to swallow him whole.

Then there was a seventeen year old Damon on a bed, completely naked. His father was above him, fingers trailing down Damon's body. His father leaned down and bit Damon's bottom lip hard. Crimson blood welled up and his after smirked.

Then it changed and Damon now looked twenty two and vampire like. He was sitting on the edge of some nameless roof, holding a wooden knife as he cut small X's into his arm.

It changed again and he was lying on the boarding house roof. Dark clouds above letting rain pour down on arms were spread out revealing red, white, and purple scars.

The memories changed again.

They were memories of Chris and Damon. Them hunting together, laughing, waking up next to each other, travelling the world, and kissing each other. Damon looked so happy and free it was hard to know that these two Damon's is the same person.

The heartwarming memories ended with Damon kneeling in front of the fire safe box, reading the letter Chris had written. Tears steadily falling from his eyes.

Then Shinchi's memory appeared.

"Heartwarming memories weren't they? These next few are all fro you Damon, they're my favorite actually." He disappeared and the clips of memories started going again.

It started out with Klaus and Damon in the middle of the backyard kissing, blue lightening energy and red fire energy dancing around them.

It changed and Damon was pressing Klaus up against a tree in the forest. His mouth was on Klaus' neck, biting down. Klaus's hand was rubbing Damon's crotch roughly. Both vampires were moaning in pure ecstasy.

It changed and Damon and Klaus were lying down in a king sized bed both in boxers and nothing else. Klaus was tracing the scars on Damon's arm and Damon was sucking and licking Klaus's neck, smirking.

They changed again and Damon was naked on his knees in front of a naked Klaus. He was giving Klaus a blowjob and they were both moaning intensely.

Then there were a few fats clips of Klaus biting Damon's thigh, Damon and Klaus sleeping in each other's arms completely naked, Klaus and Damon laying down on the roof, and the two making out intensely.

Then the clips rolled together. Damon watching over Stefan. Damon's father hitting Damon. His father touching him, his father fucking him. Damon cutting himself. Chris and Damon kissing and then Klaus and Damon kissing. then Damon standing alone on the roof of the boarding house.

It ended and Shinchi stood there again.

"I know what you are," he mocked, his laughter was creepy and unnatural. Showing how insane he really had become.

Suddenly it all ended, the tense atmosphere, the light in the middle of the room, and thankfully Shinchi's laughter.

**_Please review it's what keeps me going! PLEASE just click that green and white button below and type anything you want!_**


	8. Undying Love

**Save Me**

Music Credit goes to Evanescence, I don't own anything!

Previous:

**Then the clips rolled together. Damon watching over Stefan. Damon's father hitting Damon. His father touching him, his father fucking him. Damon cutting himself. Chris and Damon kissing and then Klaus and Damon kissing. then Damon standing alone on the roof of the boarding house.**

**It ended and Shinchi stood there again.**

"**I know what you are," he mocked, his laughter was creepy and unnatural. Showing how insane he really had become.**

**Suddenly it all ended, the tense atmosphere, the light in the middle of the room, and thankfully Shinchi's laughter.**

**Chapter Eight: Undying Love**

Nobody knew what to say. It was the end so why did it feel like only the beginning?

"Well now that it is safely night, I'm leaving." Damon announced getting up. Stefan stood up quickly after him, frowning disapprovingly.

"Damon you're still weak from blood loss, you need to sleep," he argued.

"I'm never weak." Damon countered with a smirk. Stefan grabbed his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"At least drink some tea with healing herbs before you go. Damon, please?" Stefan pleaded.

Damon sighed heavily and nodded impatiently. Stefan rushed off to get the tea.

Damon did look tired. There were dark circles under his eyes, or had those always been there?

In a few seconds Stefan came back carrying a steaming mug and he handed it to Damon. Without hesitation Damon chugged it down. He turned again to leave but halfway to the door he froze and out of nowhere and collapsed.

Stefan caught him before he hit the ground and picked his brother up into his arms and placed him gently onto the bed.

"Stefan, what did you do!" Bonnie exclaimed with accusing eyes.

"Relax Bonnie. I just slipped him something to make him sleep. He needs it if he couldn't tell the tea was spiked," Stefan reassured her smiling.

He sat down on the bed next to his brother. Elena sat on the chair next to him.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Elena asked after a few minutes of silence. She looked worried but her voice was clam and relaxing.

He sighed heavily. "I should've noticed, he's my brother. I should've realized but I didn't."

"It's in the past. You know if Damon wants to keep something a secret he will. You know now and everything will be okay," she crooned taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead smiling. "We should get some sleep. You three can stay here for the night if you want," Stefan offered to Matt, Meredith, and Bonnie.

They all agreed and with the help of Ms. Flowers set up sleeping bags on the floor.

Elena and Stefan were sitting on top of their sleeping bags that they had put on the floor. Elena was stroking Stefan's hair soothingly.

Elena saw from the corner of her eye Damon roll over in sleep. "Chris," he muttered.

Stefan sat up a little more and peered over at him.

"I wondering what he's dreaming about," Elena wondered looking back at him thoughtfully. Like a mother watching her child having a nightmare but not being able to go to the child.

"I wish I could see so I could help him," Stefan responded sighing.

"I know a way," Bonnie's voice announced softly. They turned to see she was sitting up too. Elena motioned for her to come over.

"Bonnie, can you take us all into his dream?" Stefan asked eagerly, grateful for the chance to help his brother even if it was invading his privacy.

Bonnie looked serious and determined as she answered. "Yes."

Elena grinned and hugged her best friend happily. The three made their way over to Damon quietly and sat on the bed around him.

"We all have to hold hands. I'll touch Damon, you two hold on to me and then we'll see what he sees," Bonnie explained in a whisper. Elena and Stefan both nodded.

Bonnie put her hand to the middle of Damon's forehead. Elena took Bonnie's free hand and Stefan took Elena's free hand.

After a tense minute the three's vision went black and then they were standing in the cabin Chris and Damon had lived in.

Damon was on the bed and Chris and Klaus were on either side of him. Both were biting his neck.

"Klaus," Damon moaned, looking happy and peaceful. Then the dream turned into a nightmare.

That's when Elena realized they could feel exactly what Damon was feeling and it was terror and desperation.

"DAMON! HELP ME! SAVE ME!" Chris shouted letting go off Damon's neck. He was fading away into nothing.

"Chris no," Damon yelled reaching for him but Klaus held him back wrapping himself around Damon.

He started to fade too, like he was being pulled away.

"DAMON! SAVE ME!" He shouted as he tried to grab Damon's hand.

"KLAUS!" Damon screamed black eyes wide with horror as their hands slipped and Klaus was gone too.

"All alone," four people's voices said the next words, Shinchi, Damon's father, Chris, and Klaus.

Damon was crying, tears flowing down his cheeks. Elena's heart throbbed painfully for him.

"You'll always be alone. Alone," the same voices repeated.

Then the scenery changed and Damon was standing in the clearing where they had all fought Klaus and Tyler.

It was day but dark grey clouds covered the sky, casting a grey shadow over everything.

Damon was standing in the middle of the clearing looking around uncertainly. Then Klaus stepped out of the shadows of the tress surrounding the clearing. He was wearing tight black jeans, a grey shirt. His pale blonde hair was windblown and his electric blue eyes glinted dangerously.

There was blood, like dark red paint on his lips, like he had just fed. He flashed a wicked smile at Damon and then as if he could see us he flashed us three a smile, exposing his dagger like fangs.

Damon didn't notice that though.

"Damon," he purred in a low seductive voice walking closer. Before Damon could move Klaus caught him by the wrists and it hurt for all of them.

He was grinning wickedly like he had won a championship. There was a dangerous look in those electric blue eyes that made Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon shudder.

"Klaus." Damon greeted softly, staring up at him with a longing look.

"You tried to kill me Damon." Klaus stated nonchalantly. He didn't look angry but the words brought fear anyways to Elena.

Damon's eyes flashed with pain and maybe even regret but he kept silent.

"So my Damon, how should I punish you? For betraying me, threatening me, and hurting me?" Klaus asked in a mocking tone.

Now there was fury in Damon's black eyes. "Really Klaus? I seem to remember you betraying, threatening, and hurting me too!" Damon snarled, narrowing cold black eyes at Klaus.

"I don't seem to recall this. Refresh my memory?" Klaus asked calmly.

"You betrayed me when you tried to kill my brother. You threatened to kill me. You hurt me when you did try to kill me," Damon snapped, glaring at Klaus. Hurt lay behind the anger in his eyes.

"And why did I do all of those things, because of your damn brother," Klaus announced like he was teaching a lesson to a little kid. "I betrayed you because of** him. **I threatened you because of **him. ** I hurt you because of **him.** Open your eyes Damon, it's all **his** fault," Klaus shouted.

"I hate you," Damon snarled and an icy look came over Klaus's face, mixed with danger. He smiled sweetly and sped forward with sudden speed and pushed Damon to the ground sinking his fangs into Damon's throat. Elena and Bonnie cried out in pain as they felt it too, though behind the pain was a lingering sense of longing and familiarity.

Damon gasped loudly mouth open, eyes wide and he bit down on his lip. Klaus soon let go of Damon but he did not get off him.

"You see Damon, I'm bigger than you, I'm older than you, and I'm stronger than you. And you know what else? I love you so I'll kill him. I'll kill your brother for us," Klaus whispered into Damon's ear, his voice seductive. They all shivered in what seemed to be fear and lust.

He gave Damon a lingering kiss on the lips that caused unwanted emotions into the three dream invaders minds. Lust, longing, need, want, desire for Klaus. Building and crashing against their self control just like Damon was feeling. It was absolutely suffocating and Elena wondered how Damon can stand this.

Just as Elena thought she could take no more the dream ended and they were all thrown back into Stefan's room.

Damon had woken up. He was sitting up and glaring at Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie. His face was hard as stone and he had an icy look.

"What the hell are you doing in my dreams? Isn't it bad enough you saw my memories? Leave me alone!" Damon snarled, completely furious.

"Damon, we're so sorry," Elena apologized with wide eyes. She didn't want Damon to hate them. They were all he had left. He scowled in response.

"I'm not sorry." Stefan announced staring at Damon with tired eyes. Meredith and Matt had woken up and were watching with curiosity.

Damon turned to Stefan.

"I'm not sorry Damon because apparently going inside your mind is the only way I can learn anything about you and what is bothering you. Damon I want to be in your life and I don't want you to push me out of it, but I know you will try," Stefan explained looking worried, concerned for his brother.

"It's none of your business what's bothering me and I think I've made it pretty clear I don't want you in my life. Why was I asleep anyway? Did you drug me?" Damon accused harshly, glaring murderously at Stefan as he got off the bed.

"You needed sleep and I don't care if you don't want me in your life, you got me!" Stefan shouted back, facing Damon in a stare off.

"And us too, whether you like it or not!" Bonnie added with determination. Damon looked like he was going to shout but he clenched his mouth shut.

"I'm going hunting." Damon snapped and turned to leave but stopped suddenly and fell to the floor, eyes wide open.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked and Bonnie shouted in surprise. Meredith and Matt jumped up and Stefan knelt at his side.

"Damon!" Stefan called to his brother looking worried. After a few minutes Damon seemed to finally snap out of his trance.

"What did you see?" Bonnie asked calmly, sympathy in her eyes.

"Death," he whispered like he was still half way in the trance.

"Who's death?" Meredith questioned.

Damon didn't break eye contact with Bonnie as he answered Meredith. "Hunting…they'll die. But…that's not right, they made a…mistake. Something isn't right…it's out of order," he struggled with the words looking confused.

"He is having a vision, I think," Bonnie announced. Everyone was silent and Damon shot up looking at the balcony. "Duck!" he shouted the one word and immediately we all snapped into to action, getting what he meant, and the sliding glass doors rattled and with an explosion like a gunshot they broke into a million shards.

Bonnie and Elena shrieked in terror, Matt and Stefan covering them and Meredith was looking down at Damon with interest.

"Damon, tell us about your vision," Stefan ordered gently helping his brother sit up.

"I can't it was too strong," Damon muttered getting up and going over to the balcony. He pulled the blinds open to see it was night out. Clouds covered the sky making it completely dark. No stars or moon to shine light.

"Damon, will you please tell me what's wrong now?" Stefan pleaded wearily.

"It has to rain," Damon mumbled and sure enough a few seconds later they could all hear the slow drumming noise of the rain beating down on the boarding house.

Bonnie was about to say something when the whole room lit up white, as lightening shot across the sky. Damon was backing away from the balcony, eyes wide with vulnerability.

"Damon, it was just lightening," Elena reassured him, trying to look calm when fear was clearly showing in her eyes.

Damon shook his head. "No, it's a lot more than just lightening," he whispered watching the balcony. As if on cue a man walked in that made Bonnie and Elena scream in horror. Stefan got up with vampire speed, tensing into a battle position. Matt and Meredith backed up, shielding Bonnie and Elena.

Damon just stood in the center of the room, staring at Klaus. He looked slightly different, his hair was a little longer and it fell into his electric blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and grey shirt, just like in Damon's dream. He was grinning wildly at Damon.

"My Damon, it has been too long," he teased Damon, his voice soft and amused.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Stefan snarled stepping forward in between Klaus and Damon. Elena whimpered softly as Klaus turned his gaze onto Stefan, still grinning.

"Ah, Stefan. I am so glad to see you. I can't wait to suck every last bit of life out of you, hearing you scream in pain," Klaus told him in a sickly sweet voice, anger behind his tone.

With a sharp snarl Damon caught Klaus's arm before he started to advance towards Stefan and he jerked him away and closer to him.

"You are mine," Damon snapped, glaring at Klaus. Klaus laughed his attention focused back on Damon.

"Surprised to see me love?" Klaus asked grinning. Damon was silent still glaring at Klaus. Suddenly he grabbed him by the front of the shirt and forced their lips together in a hot, steamy, much needed kiss.

Everyone gaped at them but it seemed Klaus and Damon were lost in their own little world. Their hand roaming over each other's body. Klaus's hands slipped down to Damon's thighs as he pressed down on the cuts like he had in the memory. Damon's hands were wrapped in Klaus's hair, pulling him closer, whimpering and moaning in pleasure.

Just as quickly as the kiss came, it was gone. Klaus still held on, wrapping his arms around Damon's waist, keeping them pressed together.

"My Damon, how I have missed you," Klaus purred into Damon's ear, in a low, husky voice.

"And that, my Klaus, was a good-bye kiss, meaning good-bye," Damon told him softly, smirking and he pulled away from Klaus. Klaus looked shocked for a moment and then his electric blue eyes darkened with fury.

Klaus slammed Damon into the wall behind them and pinned him up there. Damon didn't look surprised he just frowned down at Klaus in a weary way.

"Damn it Damon open your eyes! Can't you see what they've done to you? Please Damon? I miss the old you. But they messed with your head. They're hurting you Damon, remember who you are," Klaus pleaded looking desperate.

"Look who's pinning who up against a wall," Bonnie snarled with hatred, which was unusual for her. Klaus hissed at her and Damon pulled his head back to him.

"I know who I am. I am your enemy as long as you hurt me," Damon stated simply. Klaus hissed dangerously, baring his fangs.

"I am not hurting you, he is!"

Damon was still unemotional staring down at Klaus. "You are if you hurt or threaten them. Something you should already know since I've spent my whole life protecting him," Damon countered glancing at Stefan.

"Damon, I'm only doing what is best for you!" Klaus responded with a pleading look. "Tell me Damon, when was the last time you were truly happy? When was the last time you sang your dead heart out? When did you last not feel like killing or hurting yourself? Oh, that's right, when you were with me, away from him," Klaus accused angrily. He let Damon down from the wall and Damon was silent.

"Even in death our love goes on, and I can't love you anymore than I do. People die, but real love is forever," Klaus sang, his voice smooth and perfect as he sang the lyric from an Evanescence song.

"Walking away, I see the pain you've put me through. I see through you," Damon sang back, his voice just a beautiful, smooth, and perfect as Klaus's. Stefan was surprised. He never knew Damon could sing.

"I know you want me, you need me, and you love me." Klaus stated simply with a confident, arrogant smirk.

"I don't love you and I don't need you," Damon replied with a sly, cold smirk. They were both smirking like they were playing a game but at the same time they looked dangerous and deadly.

"But you want me." Klaus argued smirking smugly like he had won some important game. "And now matter how you deny it Damon, I know you'll always love me," he continued getting cockier each second.

If it was possible Klaus stepped closer to Damon so they were pressed against each other, the wall being the only thing holding Damon up.

"I know what you're afraid of." Klaus whispered teasingly into Damon's ear. "You're afraid of giving into me, you miss me. No matter how much you think you hate me I know you'll always love me because we are soul mates.

I know that you and Chris were soul mates. I've been thinking about this for years and I've finally figured it out, why you have two guy soul mates. It's because there are two sides of you.

Chris was your soul mate for half of you and I'm your soul mate for the other half. You pretended to be cold and sarcastic for so long that you actually became cold and sarcastic. And that, my Damon, is why you love me and would never kill me." Klaus explained still smirking smugly.

Then he leaned down and pressed their lips together knowing Damon couldn't pull away, being pressed against the wall by Klaus. Even if he could have pulled away he probably wouldn't have because he was kissing back, just as hungrily as Klaus.

Suddenly Damon pushed Klaus to the floor, somehow their mouths never separating. Klaus was on the floor with Damon on top of him, straddling his stomach, making out with him fiercely.

Klaus was moaning and panting and everyone was shocked. Damon's mouth suddenly trailed down to Klaus's throat and without warning he ripped it open, fangs extended and dripping with blood.

Klaus let out a scream as he tried to get out from under Damon. But now Damon was kissing him, smearing his blood everywhere. His mouth and Klaus's mouth were now smeared in dark, red blood.

Klaus pushed Damon off and got up as did Damon. They glared at each other. Neither dropping the gaze.

"I'll show you what he did to you," he snarled in Damon's face and with that exited out of the balcony door scowling at everyone. Damon shut the doors and locked them and faced everyone as he wiped Klaus's blood from his mouth.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say as the scent of blood hung in the air, reminding us all that the future would be filled with even more.

"Damon, are you okay?" Elena finally asked, breaking the silence and the tension.

"Fantastic." Damon muttered sarcastically sighing.

"So, now what?" Bonnie asked looking around at everyone. Stefan suddenly grinned widely.

"We're going to find Damon's soul sister. She was wearing modern day clothes in the vision so she must be alive now." Stefan announced proudly. Damon's face was masked with his usual cold self but there was a bright gleam in his eyes.

"But first we all need to get some sleep" Stefan added sternly and this time everybody agreed, even Damon. At last the never ending night full of surprises and shocking discoveries was over and they could all rest.

_**Pleassseee review! I'll try to update soon!!**_


	9. Family?

**Save Me**

Previous: "We're going to find Damon's soul sister. She was wearing modern day clothes in the vision so she must be alive now." Stefan announced proudly. Damon's face was masked with his usual cold self but there was a bright gleam in his eyes.

"But first we all need to get some sleep" Stefan added sternly and this time everybody agreed, even Damon. At last the never ending night full of surprises and shocking discoveries was over and they could all rest.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but as I hope you all know I am rewriting this story, it's called Save Me? The difference between them is the title has a question mark and that its better filled with more scenes of Damon's past and hopefully better writing. Please go look at it and review. AGAIN I AM REWRITING THIS STORY, THE TITLE IS SAVE ME? Pleases and thank yous.**

**Chapter Nine: Family?**

**Stefan's POV**

I woke up to bright sunlight glaring at me from my broken window and I looked around to see I was on the floor in a sleeping bag, Elena cuddled up next to me, sleeping like the perfect angel she was.

I looked around to see Matt, Meredith, and Bonnie were all sleeping. Then I noticed Elena and mine's bed was empty and Damon was gone.

I silently cursed my brother as I got up, trying not to wake Elena. If he had taken off Elena would be crushed and probably Bonnie, who I noticed had a growing affection for my older brother.

How could he leave just as I finally understood him? How could he do this to me?

"Miss me little brother." I heard his voice and I spun around to see Damon entering the room. He was smirking like he had known I was going to freak out which he probably had.

He was holding a bag with the label "Donut Time," and I assumed he went out and bought doughnuts for all the humans. He smelled like blood and sex so I assumed he had slipped out early and went hunting. I frowned at my brother, wondering if he really was as alright as he looked.

"Hey, everyone wake up!" I called and they slowly drifted awake, Elena going to my side yawning softly. Bonnie, Matt, and Meredith took the doughnuts, thanking Damon repeatedly. Bonnie kissed him on the cheek, blushing after she did and went over to Meredith chewing on her doughnut with a smirk.

Damon smirked and winked at me and I actually laughed at this. After last night I was sure Damon had humanity and he was after all good. His bad vampire thing was all just an act.

"So where we headed to, Damon?" Elena asked in a good mood after we were all showered and dressed.

"Well I connected myself with her while I was out and I have a good feeling about California." He announced

We all got ready to go to the airport where Damon had already bought us tickets to the next flight. We got into Damon's black car and drove off. Bonnie sat up front with Damon and Matt, Elena, and Meredith, and I squeezed into the back, Elena on my lap.

The ride was short and fun, Damon blasting his rock music and we all discussed where to find her. Damon had a feeling she was in South California around Hollywood.

But the fun times and the civilized talk we were all having died when Damon suddenly tensed and sped up.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I asked from the back as I looked around. I could see a black Hummer following us, it's windows tinted dark.

"The Hummer's following us. I smell hunters." He growled. "Hold on tight." He announced and suddenly swerved the car around, parking quickly, wedging the car between trees so it would be hard for the Hummer to ram us.

The Hummer parked too and three figures raced out, two guys and one girl, all around twenty or thirty. They each had some wood weapon in their hand as they started towards us.

"Stay here." Damon snarled and got out of the car. I watched as my brother raced off fight them. Elena quickly scooted off me and I got out as well racing off to help him. He was my brother, I couldn't let him fight alone.

**Bonnie's POV**

I twisted around in my seat so I could see the Salvatore brother's in action. Damon took on the first guy and Stefan went for the woman. My eyes kept darting to Damon as my heart lunged at the guy blocking all of his attack and dodging the stake in his hands.

Damon looked so damn graceful while fighting someone. Each movement was planned and precise like a dance. He managed to break the guy's neck in seconds and snapped the stake in half throwing it into the woods along the side of the road.

Stefan had taken care of the woman already stabbing her own wooden knife into her.

They both advanced to the last guy who took one last look at his fallen hunters and got in the Hummer and sped away.

Damon and Stefan came back to the car, panting and sweating but both grinning.

"That," Damon started to say.

"Was," Stefan continued.

"Awesome." They both said together grinning at each other.

We drove off again and arrived at to the airport piling into the waiting area. For the first time with this group we all felt like, family. I felt safe as I watched the two vampire brother play an electronic pinball game, each trying to beat the others score, laughing like best friends.

I could tell the major difference in their relationship now that Damon's secrets were out in the open. Finally they seemed like brothers.

Though as I looked at Damon I could still see him with that same guarded expression that he wore, hiding back his emotions. Maybe after a while he wouldn't feel the need to wear that expression anymore.

I relaxed in the seat next to Damon, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep, faintly aware that my head was now resting on his shoulder. I cracked my eyes open to see he was looking at me, smiling as he shifted to make me comfortable.

I fell into sleep, the last thing I saw was Damon's face and I couldn't help but feel safe.

**Please find it in your heart to review! Remember to go check out Save Me?**


End file.
